Pink goes good with Green!
by ElphieTheWicked
Summary: Gelphie story, was oneshots but has now evolved. Random AU, not really book or musical. Femslash, rated M for a reason so don't read if it bothers you.
1. You will be popular!

A/N: **Ok, so I am going to write some Gelphie Fanfiction here, it's pretty much just here to satisfy my hunger for more Gelphie stuff XD**

**I am a fairly young writer, though I'm not willing to reveal my age. I am always in need of constructive criticism and perhaps a few good points, so please leave me a review and I will always do my best to change things to make my story better!**

**This is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so I am very inexperienced. There is smut in this, and it is fluffy. I am sorry if it is rather rubbish, please point out where I can improve (and don't kill me XD)**

**Disclaimer: is this really necessary? Ok; I do NOT own Wicked or the Characters. If I did, Fiyero wouldn't exist, or at least wouldn't get with Elphaba and Gelphie would be Canon. Like, very Canon. They'd get married at the end**. ***imagines 'I'm not that girl' sung by Fiyero as Glinda and Elphaba made out in the background XD***

**Please also note that until this is complete, everything here can and will be edited. So of something is rubbish, please don't just give up hope XD I can fix it!**

* * *

><p>"I have to go." She muttered, emotionally torn.<p>

Galinda watched helplessly as Elphaba fled the room. She cursed under her breath, and sat on the bed. Had she gone too far?

"You're welcome!" She called sarcastically, but her heart wasn't in it. No, that was invested somewhere else. Somewhere it probably shouldn't be.

She only wanted to try and befriend the green girl. She knew that she owed her that much. Besides, she wasn't sure how long she could keep this act up. She'd never really hated Elphaba, at first it had been a joke but she'd gotten carried away. Truthfully, she admired Elphaba's bravery, caringness And independence.

Worridly, she peered out of the window. It was winter, and it was raining outside, the biting cold and sharp wind made it feel as if you were being sliced apart. And Elphaba had gone out in nothing but a simple frock. She had no idea where she had even gone, but she hoped the stubborn old thing would be ok, and have sense to return fairly soon.

* * *

><p>Elphaba splashed through puddles, each drop of rain assaulting her like the punches she would like to land on herself for allowing her feelings to get out of hand.<p>

She was so close to touching Galinda, so close to doing something that would betray her emotions. It was clear that she was in love with Fiyero, how could she even like her?

She decided to try and make herself hate Galinda. There had to be a way. Think of anything that she could against her. That she'd started lots of bullying against her, that she'd given her the stupid hat as a prank, that she'd tried to change everything about her to make her conform to other peoples ideas of perfection...

she couldn't do it. She couldn't hate Galinda.

Galinda might be a little naive, self obsessed and thoughtless, but this was just the way she was brought up to be. Elphaba knew that behind her act, behind the theatrics and the popularity, she was an independent thoughtful girl who was just willing to break free. It was almost as if that girl was hiding from the big, scary world, the judgemental people and the constant disappointments of life.

Elphaba wished she was able to do that, as well.

She'd decided to take a walk to nowhere to calm her thoughts, which, in retrospect, was not a great idea. She was cold and soaking wet through, in nothing but a dark thin dress, a pair of brown boots and a damp pink flower in her sodden loose hair. The rain continued to pelt her as she stood still, now in the middle of the park near the college. The trees around shook in the wind, raindrops bounced off the concrete path. She knew she'd have to go back to her room and face Galinda again. Maybe she wouldn't have to talk to her...

She turned and looked towards where she'd come from; the gentle glow of Shiz just visible over a line of trees. All of her troubles would be distant if one of them wasn't harboured in her heart. She didn't hate Galinda, she hated herself for being so weak against the kindness the blonde showed. Why was it that she could go around unaffected by people's constant scorn, but the moment someone was nice to her, it apparently resulted in an emotional crisis?!

The answer was as obvious, despite the fact that she didn't want it to be.

* * *

><p>"Oh Oz, Elphie!" Galinda yelled as her friend finally stepped back through the door.<p>

"It's been an hour and I've been worried sick! Don't you dare do that to me again!" She shouted, rushing over to the green girl who stood shivering in the doorway. She felt her cheeks gently, which were ice cold. She was dripping wet through.

"Oh, Elphie!" She whispered, worridly.

"Stay here for a second, I'll grab some towels." She burbled, panicked, before running through to the bathroom. She returned with a few large towels, one of which she put around the green girls shoulders. She then directed her through to their bedroom.

"You'll need to take your dress off." Galinda told the green girl. She nodded, and let the towel be taken off for the zip to be undone by Galinda.

"I won't look." The blonde assured her roommate, going to the other side of the room and facing the wall while Elphaba undressed. She was soon wrapped in just a towel. She hadn't talked yet, she found that she didn't know what to say. She sat on the edge of the bed, while Galinda brushed her silky dark hair through and towel dried it. She was a lot drier now and a bit warmer. Now she needed to get out of the damp towels and in to dry clothes.

Galinda left to go to the bathroom while Elphaba redressed, and upon her return she found Elphaba shivering violently in her bed. Her face softened in sympathy for Elphaba. She grabbed a pink fluffy dressing gown out of her wardrobe and took it over to Elphaba, managing to coax her into a sitting position and slip the garment on. At least now she'd be warmer.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. You shouldn't worry about me." Elphaba apologised, still shaking.

"I do worry about you. I care about you a lot, you know, you silly old green thing!" She exclaimed in reply. Elphaba smiled a little, touched that Galinda really cared.

"But I don't understand why you ran away." She frowned Elphaba sighed.

"I... I was surprised. You were being nice to me. No-one has done that before." She explained.

"I mean, you turned your back on your friends. They wanted you to stop dancing and you just turned away from them... for me. You gave up your friends for me."

"You're the only friend I want, Elphie." Galinda told her.

"Not only that but for the first time in my life, you defended me. For seventeen years I have blamed myself for the death of my mother. You're the first person who hasn't blamed me too." She added, beginning to cry.

"I don't think you know how much that means to me." She whispered, as Galinda wiped away a tear with her thumb.

"And... And... You called me beautiful. No-one has ever even called me anything less than ugly, disgusting, vile, creepy. It surprised me." She admitted, as Galinda threw her arms around her.

"Personal space." Elphaba hissed under her breath, intended as a well meant reminder. She knew she was very awkward.

"Fuck you and your personal space... well, maybe just your personal space." Galinda joked, causing Elphaba's cheeks to darken slightly. Galinda felt Elphaba's forehead, which was still cold.

"You should go to sleep now, rest will do you well. And I'm sleeping with you." Galinda decided.

"What?!" Asked Elphaba, shocked.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I leave you in this bed alone to freeze to death." Protested Galinda, laying down beside Elphaba. Her mind repeated over and over that this was a perfectly normal and friendly thing to do. Her heart suggested otherwise, similarly so for Elphaba.

"Fine." Elphaba sighed, grudgingly, allowing Galinda to nestle in with her. They put the lights out and settled down to sleep, Galinda holding Elphaba in a light and 'friendly', she told herself, embrace.

* * *

><p>Galinda was suddenly startled awake by the quickened breathing of Elphaba, at a closer range than she was used to. Usually she'd start thrashing about and Galinda would throw something at her to snap her out of it; a teddy or hairbrush or something. But suddenly she felt bad for doing that all those times, when she noticed the tears running down her cheeks and a single word muttered under her breath over and over as her fists began to flail.<p>

'Mother'.

Galinda caught her fists before she damaged anything or anyone, and began to stroke her hair, soothing her gently. She continued sobbing softly for a few moments, before her eyes fluttered open. Her breaths still came too fast.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked. Elphaba knew she'd had a nightmare, and knew it would be easiest to explain. She found that she couldn't talk for a few moments, but allowed herself to be held gently by Galinda while she shook violently. The genuine lack of control over herself always upset her when she had a nightmare, but somehow Galinda being there made it better.

Soon the shakes subsided and her breathing was calmer. She nestled into Galinda weakly, giving herself in to the gentle affections.

"Would it help you if we talked about your nightmares?" Galinda asked, softly.

"Maybe, I don't know." Elphaba shrugged.

"Have you ever talked to anyone else about them?"

"No, I haven't trusted anyone enough." The green girl replied.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know." Galinda assured her roommate, who was uncharacteristically snuggled into the crook of her arm.

"It's fine I mean... I want to... I trust you." She rushed, stuttering a little with this confession. Galinda nodded kindly, as Elphaba went on.

"The day Nessa was born... I wasn't allowed to be let with mother. I was 3 years old, but I still remember the day. I remember the cries of mother, her pleas. And then she fell silent. There was the cry of the baby... And the howl of my father." She explained, the tears pouring.

"I started to cry, but father just burst out of the room and started yelling at me. 'She's dead, Fabala. She's gone, and it's because of you!'. And my nightmares- well they are just those moments over and over. The events never change, but every time I hope father will come out crying of happiness, and mother is alive. The emotions are always there."

Galinda wrapped Elphaba in her arms and rocked her back and forth gently, stroking her face clear of the tears. Elphaba was still cold, despite being all wrapped up.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie. I am so, so sorry." She whispered caringly.

"It hurts." She told her, shortly, her face crumpling. Galinda didn't let go of her until her breath was even again, and she had cried herself to sleep. And not even then, as she lay down with her arms still tightly around the green girl.

She lay awake for a while, her chin resting on Elphaba's forehead, feeling the warm breath of the green girl on her neck. She thought back to Elphaba saying that she trusted her, and felt privileged in being the sole person that the green girl trusted.

Through her life, she'd seen the trust her friends had for her as an expectation. Everyone should trust her, she was a great person.

But when it came to Elphaba, she was honoured to have her trust. It was like the greatest gift she could be given. She found herself startled by these thoughts, she couldn't work out what made Elphaba different from anyone else she knew.

Aside from obvious differences, I.e: skin colour, she couldn't think of any.

Except from one thing: all the other friends she'd ever had were just that; friends. Not even good ones at that, they'd spill her secrets in a heartbeat.

Elphaba was different,

and she was in love with her.


	2. Back to Shiz

Galinda was sat upon the sofa on the train, her mother's private train so she'd not have to travel with others. She was going to be back at Shiz soon, and she didn't expect to be this happy about it.

Throughout the summer break, her and Elphaba had kept in contact, for it was a four week break and since school had started last autumn, they'd found themselves inseparable. It took Galinda a few weeks to get along with the green girl, but it had been just under a month before Lurlinemas and the winter break when they'd started getting along quite well. And now she was more excited about seeing her than anyone else. They'd been friends for around about 6 months now, the same amount of time she'd been with Fiyero. Yet, although she still hated to admit it to herself, her friendship with Elphaba had been much more rewarding.

The train shuddered to a halt, and she gathered her bags and stepped off. The platforms were crowded by commoners getting of their normal trains, yet Elphaba was beautifully visible amongst the crowds. It seemed as though the other passengers were avoiding her, in case green was contagious. She wished it was, less people could afford to be narrow minded twerps then. But she soon forgot her anger as Elphaba gave her a warm smile from across the platform.

"Elphie!" She cried, dragging her luggage across the few meter space between the two as quickly as she could, and throwing herself into her arms.

"I missed you, Elphaba!" She grinned. Elphaba stood awkwardly at the sudden physical contact, then wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I missed you too, Galinda." She smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Galinda." Sniffed Fiyero, whom Galinda had hardly even registered as being stood beside Elphaba.

"Oh, hi Fiyero." She replied offhandedly. She felt awkward being with him around Elphaba, partly because she didn't want Elphaba to feel jealous (which she knew was ridiculous, they weren't in a relationship) and also because she didn't feel as in love with him as she'd previously managed to convince herself she was. Since she'd started seeking companionship from Elphaba, she found her hunger for intellectual conversations growing. And it was blindingly obvious that Fiyero was not the sort of person who could quench that.

However, before she could react, Fiyero grabbed her away from Elphaba and embraced her. She found herself disliking this contact. Before, she'd convinced herself that his strength and roughness was attractive, however she sometimes just yearned for the tenderness and comforting of Elphaba, regardless of how adorably awkward the green girl was.

She wrenched herself out of the hug and moved back over to Elphaba without any further acknowledgement to her boyfriend, stubbornly. She didn't like being touched without her permission. That's another thing she loved Elphaba for; she'd always ask permission to hug her.

People were beginning to filter off out of the station, so the three set off back to Shiz, Fiyero a while ahead and showing his discontent.

"How was your summer, Elphie?" Galinda asked, determined not to let her 'partners' silly games affect her. She was well aware that while Nessa had been taken home to be pampered all summer, Elphaba had remained at Shiz to do some work for a little extra money.

"A bit boring, but alright altogether. What about you?" She responded. Galinda shrugged.

"I missed you a lot. I kept wondering what you were doing, and hoping you were happy." She sighed. Elphaba reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Don't worry about me." She told her.

"I'm a big girl, Galinda. I can look after myself." She assured her, jokingly.

"That's what you like to believe, Elphaba." She sighed, well aware that she would be upset about the fact that her father had completely ignored her when he dropped Nessa back off, as usual. But Elphaba always insisted on being a strong wall of emotionlessness, even when she didn't have to be. She was as stubborn as a goat.

Fiyero joined up with friends as soon as they arrived back, without a single further word in either of the girls directions. Not even a glance. So, not particularly finding this to be a hindrance, they decided to go to their dorm room and catch up for a bit. Galinda had a whole new wardrobe of clothes to pack away, and general 'necessities' to lay out on desks. Elphaba sighed.

"Honestly, Galinda, I don't understand why you need all these beauty products." She told the blonde, lifting her nose from the book she was occupying herself with.

"You look beautiful without them."

Galinda gasped lightly, though she hoped Elphaba hadn't noticed. Such affectionate words from Elphaba made her heart flutter. It was stupid, she didn't know why and she'd never felt like this before for anyone else. Only Elphaba. Is this normal for friendship, she wondered! She ignored the lingering thought at the back of her mind that reminded her of her real feelings towards Elphaba.

"Well, I don't, not really. Not everyone is brave enough to not worry about the way they look. Not everyone can pretend to be as strong and emotionless as you do, Elphaba." Galinda argued. Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, there is no pretence here! And that is very rich indeed coming from the intelligent young woman who hides herself behind her popularity!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you accuse me of being intelligent and I accuse you of having feelings!" Galinda shouted in reply. She flopped on to her bed dramatically.

After a long silence with Elphaba perched on the edge of her bed, staring at the blonde, she sighed.

"It has occurred to me that we are very bad at insulting each other." She remarked, dryly. Galinda sniffed in amusement.

"I don't want to insult you. I love you too much to do that. Now please excuse me, while I get a shower." She grinned, waltzing off to the bathroom before Elphaba had the chance to ask Galinda what she meant by using that word.

It could only have been used in a friendly way... Right?

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Galinda sat comfortably in Elphaba's lap, allowing her to play with her blonde curls. Evening was fast approaching, so they expected to be able to be alone for a while to just talk for a while. Galinda found that she enjoyed their conversations, which could range from empty conversation like 'who does the voice you read in belong to?' to deep and existential questions like 'do we all interpret colours in the same way?' And invariably they would end up with one of them wishing that they could kiss the other. The frustration was real for both of them, always unbeknown to the other.<p>

They were just relaxing when the door knocked, which Galinda went to answer. She returned looking defeated.

"Pfanee, Shenshen and Milla want me to go out with them later this evening." She sighed, flopping back into Elphaba's lap.

"Are you going?" Elphaba asked her, resuming playing with her hair.

"Are you alright with me going?" Galinda questioned her back.

"What are we, married?!" Elphaba exclaimed. Galinda refrained from responding with 'I wish' and sighed.

"You can do whatever you want, Galinda." She assured her.

"You won't be upset if I go?" She checked, although she didn't particularly want to go, she didn't want to be flat out rejected by the next closest friends she had to Elphaba.

"I might love you, Galinda, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop from spending time with other people, nor be upset about it." She assured the blonde, before consciously realising her word choice and that she'd just told Galinda that she loved her. Her cheeks darkened as Galinda smirked.

"What was that word you used, Elphie?" She giggled, teasingly. Elphaba narrowed her eyes at Galinda playfully.

"Shut up and go and get ready to go out." She teased in return, to which Galinda replied to with a kiss on the end of her sharp green nose, before skipping off into the bathroom.

Elphaba sat in shock for a few moments.

Did that really just happen?


	3. The ticklefight

Elphaba sprawled across her bed, her feet resting on the headboard, intent on revising whatever she could in preperation for tests that may or may not happen.

She found that she couldn't focus. Galinda was out, but the kiss she'd planted on her nose only a short while before still lingered, and her mind was flooding with feelings for the blonde. It had been six months since they'd become friends, and it had gotten to the point that Elphaba was confused about whether things were genuinely friendly or bordering on being romantic. Sometimes she was sure that the blonde was dropping hints, but other times she wondered whether she was overreacting simply because she liked Galinda.

Although they'd not admitted it, Elphaba found that she missed the blondes bubbly personality and carefree nature, and Galinda had missed Elphaba's distinct sense of humour and the lesser spotted caring side the verdant girl possessed.

Elphaba punished herself inwardly for getting distracted, and turned her attention back to her studies.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Galinda dashed in before flopping across her bed. She looked shaken, upset. It was unusual for the bubbly blonde to be this way, thought Elphaba. "Galinda? Galinda what's wrong?" She asked, putting her books to one side as she noticed she girls shoulders shaking. She was crying.

"I thought you were out with Fiyero and your friends! What's wrong!?" She added, rushing over to the pink bed and trying to get Galinda to look at her. Her face remained buried into her pillow.

"I'm a rubbish girlfriend, Elphaba. Oh Elphie, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. The green girl sighed. This was likely to be the most pathetic problem in the whole of Oz.

"Well if you'd tell me what the matter was, perhaps I could help?" Suggested Elphaba, determined not to get impatient with her best friend. It had taken a while for them to bond, but now they spent a lot of time with each-other, and enjoyed one-another's company. She climbed off her bed and sat on Galinda's, right beside her. She stoked the blonde curls awkwardly. She wasn't the best when it comes to affection.

"Fiyero... he... oh Elphie!" She continued to cry, but now pressing against Elphaba. She was now becoming increasingly worried.

"Has he hurt you? Did he hit you Galinda, because I swear..." she started, Grabbing the blonde. She sniffed a little.

"He hurt me but not in the way you think... he wanted us to well... have sex but I refused and he grabbed me but I ran away. I'm so scared, Elphaba." Rushed Galinda, her voice breaking with little hiccups where she'd got herself into such a state. Elphaba pulled Galinda into a hug which Galinda snuggled into, but refusing to look at her roommate, and rather burying her face into Elphaba's stomach. Elphaba was stumped for a minute, just at the suddeness of the situation.

"What did he do? Did he try to force you into it, Galinda because if he did..." She started, but Galinda shook her head violently.

"No, we were kissing then he pushed me onto his bed, I pushed him away and stood up. Then he just said 'come on, Glin' in a really whiny voice and grabbed me. That's when I ran." She explained, as Elphaba gently stroked her hair. She suddenly felt very possessive over the blonde, like she wanted to wrap her up in her arms, protect her from mean people and treat her how she deserved to be treated; with gentleness, compassion and adoration.

"I thought I loved him, Elphie. But I've realised that... I like his looks but I don't trust him. I can't trust him... not in that way," she admitted, leaning into Elphaba. She was ashamed with herself when her heart suddenly fluttered. She felt it a lot whenever Galinda touched her, but she knew that she was being stupid. They were friends, nothing more. They could never be more. And besides, this was a serious situation. Her friend had just broken up with who she loves.

"I think I was mainly using him as a distraction... from someone I like. But I can't have them. So I decided he would do, but he won't. I simply don't feel... safe with him." She added, wrapping her arms around the green girl. Elphaba's heart sunk slightly at hearing Galinda liked someone else, but she told herself off again.

"Dear Galinda, you are the prettiest, cleverest and most lovely girl in all of Shiz. You could have _anyone _that you wanted, and anyone would be privileged to have your heart." Elphaba comforted her roommate, staring into her azure eyes as the girl finally decided to remove her face from being firmly implanted into her belly. The blonde's heart was fluttering. Her green friend had no idea who she liked, clearly.

"This is different, Elphie." She sighed, pressing into her chest. She was half draped over Elphaba's lap, Elphaba being knelt on the bright pink bed.

"Where were Pfanee, Shenshen and Milla? I thought they were with you," Elphaba asked, changing the subject. Crushes were not a topic she could deal with right now, especially when her crush was crushing her heart.

"They were being nasty so Fiyero and I left to go to his room and chat like we usually do, but, well, he took it too far." Responded Galinda. She'd stopped crying and was feeling better now. Tenderly, Elphaba wiped some tears from the fair freckled cheeks.

"Nasty about me?" Elphaba guessed, and apon seeing Galinda's nod, she added "It doesn't bother me, you know?"

"But it bothers me, Elphie. I can't stand them being mean about you!" She exclaimed.

"Do you think you could tell me a joke, Elphie? It'd make me feel a lot better." Galinda suggested after a long pause in the conversation. Elphaba shrugged.

"I'm not too good at jokes Galinda. But if you want..." She started, before being interrupted by the blonde.

"Oh go on, Elphie!" She insisted.

"Why did the one handed pirate cross the road?" She asked, waiting for a few seconds to deliver the punchline.

"To get to the second hand store!" Smiled Elphaba, sending Galinda into fits of giggles. Not the usual, light and glittery sounding giggles, the fake ones she had around her friends, but real belly giggles that made Elphaba's heart leap into her throat. No, she couldn't like Galinda. She couldn't, she reprimanded herself. Galinda liked someone else, she'd said so herself!

"Ok, here's one for you, Elphie! How do you make a tissue dance? You put a bit of boogie in it!" Said Galinda, bursting into giggles again. Elphaba smiled.

"I love the way you laugh." she blurted, without meaning to. Galinda regarded Elphaba carefully.

"I've never heard you laugh, Elphaba. Or cry. You are emotionless." she stated. "Have you ever laughed?" She said, by means of a light joke.

"Well... No. No-ones ever tried to make me laugh," shrugged Elphaba. Galinda frowned, she'd not expected such an upsetting answer. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to never have laughed, especially not someone as caring as Elphaba.

"I haven't ever had a reason to laugh." She sighed.

"Well I'll do something about that!" Galinda chuckled. Elphaba quickly pushed the girl off her lap and dashed across the room, well aware of what Galinda was going to try and do. She was quickly perused by the blonde. She followed the wall around the room, only to get trapped between the wall and the frilly magenta bed.

"No...no Galinda!" She shrieked, as the whole weight of her roommate was thrown into her, knocking her to the bed. Galinda pinned her to it playfully, and began to tickle her. Down her sides, onto her chest and even on her thighs. She laughed most when her stomach and armpits were tickled, Galinda concluded. Elphaba spluttered, and Galinda laughed uncontrollably, as Elphaba's giggle rang through the room. It was accompanied by snorts, which just caused Galinda to crease up more. From under Galinda, Elphaba's hands fought to get the blonde off of her, but Galinda simply caught Elphaba's hands in her own and pinned them above her head.

Suddenly unable to move, their laughing stopped suddenly as they looked into each-others eyes, their noses almost touching. Almost immediately their breaths became uneven. Seconds seemed to turn to hours as they evaluated the situation.

Heart pounding, Elphaba stared at Galinda's full lips and imagined what it would be like to feel them against her own. She knew it couldn't happen, and she'd only feel awkward when Galinda let go of her, but still she hoped.

Galinda's eyes drifted down to Elphaba's lips, and wondered so badly what it would be like to kiss them. Before she had consciously made the decision, she leaned down, brushing her full lips on the green girls, and pulling away slowly. Elphaba stared at her, hands still above her head as Galinda kissed her again, and this time Elphaba pressed back, and upon feeling her hands being released she wrapped her arms around Galinda's neck, pulling her into the kiss, as it became more intense. Elphaba soon felt Galinda's tongue on her bottom lip, pushing through into her mouth. She had no intent to resist as her mouth was explored. Elphaba let out a small moan as the feeling exploding in her chest became too much, and Galinda pulled away for a breath.

"Elphie?" She whispered, gently stroking her green cheek. Elphaba's deep dark brown eyes locked into her own. Longing stirred in Galinda's chest and just for this moment she wanted to be as close to Elphaba as possible, she wanted to feel her soft skin brushing against her hand. She wanted even more than that, but she knew it could never happen. Any minute now she'd have to clamber off of her and apologise. Elphaba lay underneath the beautiful blonde, trying desperately to calm her pounding heart but failing. Her green hands slipped from Galinda's neck to caress her face, brushing over the freckles on her cheeks that Galinda always tried to hide, but Elphaba found that she loved them more than anything.

Both of them lay for a few seconds after the kiss before they knew what to do. Wild scenarios flew around both of their heads, wondering what the other would think if they did what they so badly wanted to do, until finally Elphaba gave in. Gently, She placed her hands on the back of Galinda's dress, on the zip.

"Galinda?" She asked, not wanting to upset the blonde the way Fiyero had. She didn't want to scare her.

"It's fine, Elphie; I trust you," she assured the green girl. Because it was true; Elphaba was the only person she trusted. The only person she wanted, and now she could have her. Elphaba undid the zip in one swift movement, the pink frock slipping off her, revealing her perfect body and breasts, but Elphaba didn't care about this. She was mesmerized by Galinda's beautiful azure eyes, staring into her own muddy brown ones. Never before had she felt so inadequate but so happy.

Galinda carelessly flung her dress to the floor and pushed her lips to Elphaba's again, becoming light headed in the amazing feelings that came as Elphaba's Tongue dominated her own. Galinda began to Unbutton Elphaba's plain black blouse, and upon undoing it she pulled it from underneath herself and flung it to the floor. That was when Elphaba pulled away from Galinda and sat up, looking upset.

"Elphie what's wrong?" Whispered Galinda, gently caressing the green girls shoulders.

"I look awful. You must be as embarrassed as I am, having just kissed me." She replied. Elphaba felt bad, especially as seeing as this is what had just happened to Galinda when Fiyero had tried it on. She didn't want Galinda to feel bad.

Galinda shook her head.

"No Elphaba, you are perfect. Look at me, Elphaba you are gorgeous. You don't need to have big breasts or a certain coloured skin to be amazing. At least to me." Galinda explained to her, gently caressing her face. Every time she looked into those dark chocolate eyes she knew that she was stupid to have not realised that Fiyero was never going to make up for her need of this beautiful girl whom she loved.

"This feels so bizarre. I'm practically naked in bed with the most beautiful woman I know, the woman I have a crush on and she likes me." Giggled Elphaba, quietly.

"You like me? I was afraid of telling you that I liked you in case you died of laughter or something." Laughed Galinda in return.

"Well, I did sort of just kiss you a lot. It's usually a good indicator that someone likes you. Besides, I almost died of laughter anyway, leading up to this situation. In all honesty, it wouldn't have made much difference" Chuckled Elphaba, running her hands through Galinda's soft hair. Her heart pounded, she simply didn't believe this could be happening. She'd wake up from this amazing dream any second now. Galinda's mind raced, she'd dreamed of being this close to the green girl for weeks but was afraid that she'd make her feel to insecure or awkward, yet here she was.

She managed to collect herself just long enough to say: "Really? Maybe you should teach me more about how people act when they like eachother."

"Deal." Grinned Elphaba, wickedly.

Before she knew it, Galinda was flipped to the bottom, with Elphaba straddled over her. With her hands free, Galinda unclipped Elphaba's bra and let it fall. Another item of clothing carelessly found itself on the floor. Elphaba meanwhile, massaged Galinda's breasts gently, before again they pressed their lips together. There was no fight for dominance, Elphaba had won already and they both knew it. Elphaba's chest was bursting with emotions, but nervousness was somehow not one. She'd never even imagined doing this, ever. But she knew what to do. But first, Galinda had to want it. Badly.

After a few moments of kissing, her lips began to trail towards the Blonde's chin, and down her throat. She could feel the pounding of the girls heart as her hand skimmed her chest, the uneven raggedness of her breaths.

"Elphie!" She hissed quietly as the green girl began to run her tongue along her right nipple, biting at it playfully, the other being massaged by her hand until she swapped around, moving her lips to the other breast.

"Elphaba." She groaned, running her hands along her beautiful emerald back. The feeling spreading over her was one she couldn't describe, like torture but the in the most amazing form it could ever come in. Part of her wanted it over, the overwhelming sensation bringing her close to tears was one she never expected, but most of her loved it purely because it was caused entirely by Elphaba, the gorgeous girl who she felt more and more attached to every second. She had never seen Elphaba as the sort of girl who would do this, yet she realised that she kept herself to herself a lot. Besides, Galinda had never seen herself as the sort of girl who would have sex with another woman! She also wanted to know how Elphaba even knew what to do!

Elphaba's kisses slowly proceeded down her stomach to her belly button teasingly hovering over the soft skin as the tickle of Elphaba's breath caused her to shiver, the kisses agonisingly close to where she wanted them. Her groans grew slowly louder, but neither of them cared. The people on the other sides of the thin walls could think what they wanted, as Elphaba finally began to peel Galinda's soaking pants off of her. The kisses finally landed where Galinda wanted- no- Needed them as she let out a loud noise, somewhere between a groan and a scream.

"Elphie!" She whined throwing her head back. Her legs shuddered and Elphaba knew that the blonde was close to where she wanted her. Teasingly, she let her tongue slide towards the lips of her vagina, to just above her opening. She knew, and how she refused to admit even to herself, that pressing that tiny fold would tease Galinda even more. And so gently she applied pressure to it, as Galinda threw her head backwards and moaned loudly and lengthily.

"Elphaba please!" She cried, pure ecstasy overcoming her but not the release she needed. Elphaba found herself enjoying this possibly more than she should as she replaced her tongue with her middle finger and massaged the spot with it.

"Elphie- Oh sweet Oz- Elphie!" Shouted Galinda, her voice dripping with desperacy that the whole block could probably hear but not one care was given by them. Elphaba continued to press that spot, but crawled back up Galinda's body to distract her with a gentle kiss. Her eyes were wild and filled with love for Elphaba, despite the fact that she was now teasing her relentlessly. She grew louder yet, but still they couldn't find it in themselves to be bothered, least of all Galinda as one of Elphaba's fingers slipped inside of her. Elphaba hooked it and began to massage slowly, Galinda's hips moving in the same way, trying to fill herself with the beautiful girl. Her back was arched as Elphaba picked up the speed and strength.

"Elphaba! Please Elphie!" Galinda barely even whispered, her screams rising every second with pure frustration and need. Every other problem and worry in her mind had dissipated, all that remained was her growing adoration for the green skinned witch, which she thought was already larger than possible. Finally Elphaba added a second finger and thrusted them deeper, hitting the spot hidden behind Galinda's pelvic bones, her other hand gently massaging her clitoris

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shouted as she lay back weakly on her pillow, her fingernails digging in to Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba continued to move her fingers inside the beautiful woman, until she the felt the Blonde's walls contracting around her fingers, her juices seeping down her arm as she came to a climax, moaning loudly. Carefully, she slowed the pace as she helped Galinda ride out her orgasm, until her moans subsided, her blue eyes closed in pure relief.

By the time Galinda come to her senses again, she was cradled in Elphaba's sturdy green arms. The first thing she did was lean into a slow, sensual kiss that shook her to her bones.

"Elphaba I don't know what to say," whispered Galinda.

"No point in being quiet, the whole university is probably awake!" Laughed Elphaba, a genuine laugh that reminded Galinda how this all started. "Did you enjoy it?" Asked Elphaba.

"I don't think 'enjoy' is a good word choice. It was pure ecstatic torture and I loved it." Sighed Galinda. "Elphie you're amazing, where did you even learn to do that?!" She exclaimed.

"I just... Well... did what I thought you'd like. I've never even imagined sex with anyone. Let alone you." Explained Elphaba, kissing Galinda's cheek and holding her tightly. There was a long silent pause as Elphaba continued to brush her lips upon the blonde's cheek.

"Elphie, if I told you something would you panic?" Asked the Blonde, nestling into the green girls neck.

"What? What is it?" Asked Elphaba, worridly.

"Well... I think I might love you." Sighed Galinda, kissing her neck gently. Elphaba gave a sigh of relief, she thought it was serious.

"Hmm, I get the funny feeling I love you too. Maybe we should just try and work it out for a few days." She joked in reply.

"Well maybe I do love you... we should test it out tomorrow and I can show you how I think people act when they like eachother." Giggled Galinda, wickedly, as Elphaba's arms strongly encased her and pulled the pink, sweet smelling covers over them both.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Whispered the green girl, shortly before the pair fell into a deep sleep in Galinda's bed.


	4. Friends

For a moment, she observed the beautiful girl, still nestled into her body. She ran her hand gently over her shoulders, revelling in the softness of her skin. Her face looked so different when she was asleep, with no makeup she looked so much more... human. Her freckles stood out on her cheeks... yep she still adored them. No matter how much she enjoyed watching her sleep though, she knew they had to get up. She shook her gently, stroking her arm.

"Galinda, we have to get up now." She whispered, watching her sapphire eyes flutter open.

"Elphie." She whispered, wrapping an arm around Elphaba's neck and letting their lips meet, and inevitably tongues too. After a few minutes, Elphaba pulled away.

"We have to get ready, class starts in 25 minutes!" She urged.

"That sounds like a terrible idea. Can't we just stay here?" Whined Galinda, trying to pull Elphaba into another kiss.

"Don't tempt me. As much as I would love to lay here and kiss you all day, we have to attend class." Smiled Elphaba, before they both slipped out of bed. Getting up naked was a feeling unfamiliar to both of them, but one that knew they could both get used to. Elphaba dressed in her usual dark attire, and Galinda in a trademark pink frock, and after a quick brush of their teeth, comb of their hair and a snack, they headed towards class.

"Are you sure you're ok with us holding hands?" Asked Galinda, surprising Elphaba a little.

"Oh sure, maybe there are some people a few blocks away that didn't hear us!" Giggled Elphaba, earning a joking glare from Galinda

"Look, I don't care, I get bullied anyway. Will you be ok?" Replied Elphaba, on a more serious level.

"Elphaba, I think I might love you. And if they don't like that, well, I don't care. Seeing you staring into my eyes when I wake up would make up for anything in this world, let alone some bullies." Galinda smiled, and Elphaba couldn't help but pull the beautiful girl in for a long kiss, as they finally reached class. When they entered the room, most of the students turned to look at them, a look of shock registering on their faces as they noticed the Girls' entwined fingers. Most of all, Galinda's friends sat in the back corner of the class.

Elphaba and Galinda selected seats in the middle row, and removed their books and pens from their bags. Ignoring confused mutters from their classmates, their hands were tightly clasped together on the table. The teacher soon arrived, and began chalking up facts about Oz's past leaders on the whiteboard, which Elphaba wrote down hurriedly. Normally, Galinda would be giggling about something with her friends by now, perhaps their teachers unfashionable choice of trousers or his unfortunately thin moustache, but instead she too was intent on getting notes. Their teacher noticed this, the fact that class queen Galinda had chosen to be seated beside the outcast, and was working well, as well as their interlinked hands. He also saw the paper balls being launched at the green girl.

"Milla stop throwing paper at Elphaba!" He yelled, Galinda's head spinning to the back corner at the mention of one of her friends. Unsurprisingly, Milla, Shenshen and Pfanee all collapsed into giggles. Galinda narrowed her eyes at them, although they didn't notice.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." She whispered.

"They do it every lesson. I'm used to it." Shrugged Elphaba, glaring at them. "No, I'm sorry I used to do it to you, too." She replied, squeezing her green hand tighter. Elphaba shook her head, and looked at Galinda.

"Don't be sorry. You'd have been bullied as well if you hadn't." She assured her in a hushed whisper as the teacher droned on about the importance of writing notes.

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't forgive me so easily. It makes me feel guilty that you'd sacrifice your happiness so that I wouldn't get bullied." Replied Galinda, stroking Elphaba's hand again before the teacher called attention back to himself, and the lesson continued in a flurry of notes.

Finally at lunchtime, class ended. Galinda had done much more than usual, she noticed, as she re-packed her bag. Elphaba smiled at her kindly.

"That's a nice load of notes you have there, Miss Upland!" She laughed. Normally it was lucky if she got half a page.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp, could I speak to the pair of you please?" Asked the teacher as their classmates filtered out of the door. They could hear the sniggering from Shenshen, Pfanee and Milla as they slunk out of the classroom. Elphaba and Galinda glanced at eachother worridly, but proceeded to stand in front of the teachers desk.

"I'd ask what was going on between you, but that's none of my business. What I would like to say is that, Galinda, you have worked much harder than usual today. You really need to revise hard and catch up if you want to pass this year, because you've effectively missed a few weeks and your grades are low. And Elphaba, you're looking a lot happier today. It's good to see! I can see your grades being boosted a little more too!" He smiled.

"I will most definitely revise as much as possible." Agreed Galinda, nodding.

"And now that I have a... friend... it's much easier to be happier!" Smiled Elphaba, giggling on the inside. They too were then dismissed, able to go and get a bite to eat.

"So where should we go?" Asked Elphaba, as they walked down the corridor to get out of the building. Their hands were still linked when Galinda spotted Shenshen, Pfanee and Milla outside.

"Here we go." Hissed Elphaba under her breath as they all turned to stare at them.

"Just ignore them. Just be talking and laughing." Whispered Galinda, before beginning to chat about food as they pushed through the double doors.

"No, we're not going there for food Elphie, I hate it!" She whined, convincingly.

"Well then why don't we just go back to our roo-" Started Elphaba, before she felt someone shove her from behind. They'd almost passed the girls without any problems, but it seemed that Milla deemed it necessary to push her.

"Do you mind?!" She growled, turning on her heel to look into the girls eyes.

"No, you've brainwashed our friend to love you with some sort of magic, you evil witch!" Hissed Shenshen, striding towards them, Pfanee only a short way behind.

"Leave Elphaba alone, she hasn't used any magic! It was you guys using the magic to ever make me think you were good friends!" Shouted Galinda, grabbing Elphaba's arm to support her, and attempting to put herself between Elphaba and her friends.

"We always stuck up for you when pea head here was embarrassing! She's cursed you Galinda get away from her!" Yelled Pfanee, Hitting Elphaba in the stomach. Reflexively, Elphaba pushed the girl back, and before Galinda could intervene, Shenshen ran at Elphaba, her whole weight being thrown at the green girl. The next seconds passed like hours as Elphaba lost her balance, and began to fall backwards towards the three steps that lead to the ground, hitting the middle one with her shoulder and tumbling like a rag doll over the last step. Galinda screamed, rushing towards her as the bullies fled in the other direction without any cares as to what they had done.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried as she rand down the stairs. She crouched next to Elphaba, and brushed some of her raven hair away from her face to see a nasty looking gash on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Well, apart from the cut, which should heal, and some bruising to her arm she should be fine." Stated the Nurse, hovering over Elphaba who had been rushed back to their room.<p>

"Maybe a little concussion but it shouldn't be too serious." She added.

"So she'll be Ok?" Asked Galinda, a little doubtfully.

"She should take some painkillers and rest for a few days, once she's woken up again." The nurse reassured her. Galinda was sat in a chair beside Elphaba's bed, tenderly stroking her jet hair. The nurse was just applying the dressing to the bruising on her arm, which was a violent purple, blue and black colour.

"Who was it that pushed her again? I will try to get them seen to." Asked the nurse, noticing the gentleness that Galinda was treating her roommate with.

"Shenshen pushed her. But Not before Milla hit her in the back and Pfanee punched her in the stomach." Galinda almost growled. She was angry with the way they'd hurt Elphaba. For a moment she'd thought she was dead, her eyes were still red with crying. She'd just realised how much the raven haired, dark eyed girl meant to her. She didn't think she could manage life without her, her selflessness and her seriousness that everyone else saw as well as the kindness and trusting that only Galinda had seen.

"I will speak to Madame Morrible. She'll get it seen to. Keep an eye on Elphaba, and I will return to check on her later." The nurse told her, leaving the room. Galinda knelt on the floor beside Elphaba's bed, in which she lay stiffly on her back. She'd awoken briefly but the painkillers that had been administered to her made her groggy, and so she'd been carried back to their room. Galinda lay her head next to Elphaba's hand and put her arm over her stomach.

"Elphie I was so afraid that I'd lost you today. That you'd died. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, but I will never let anyone touch you ever again." Whispered Galinda, firmly.

"I love you, Elphaba. I hope you know that." Fresh tears appeared at her eyes, she'd never lost anyone close to her that she could remember, and if this is what it felt like for someone you love to even just be hurt, she never wanted to know what it was like for someone you love to die.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her eyes opening just a crack through her drowsiness and a light smile appearing on her face. "I love you more than I have words for."


	5. Nurse Galinda

Confused, Elphaba rolled on to her side, only to be met with a searing pain from her shoulder, and for some reason her head was throbbing.

"Lay still, Elphie." Whispered Galinda from beside her and slightly behind her so that Elphaba couldn't see her, stroking her hair.

"What the hell happened!?" Asked Elphaba, feeling the cut on her forehead, and pain at the top of her arm, and her leg.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Questioned Galinda, firmly moving the green hand from the cut.

"One of _them_ hit me in the stomach and then I pushed them. What happened?" Elphaba asked, sounding alarmed.

"Shenshen pushed you and you fell down the stairs. You've cut and bruised your head, shoulders and knees." Galinda replied.

"And toes?" Joked the green girl.

"This is no time for laughing! You've woken up twice since then and talked to me. Don't you remember? Once you even told me that you loved me!" Stressed the blonde.

"No, I don't remember. At least I was able to tell you everything on my mind in the midst of my concussion though!" Chuckled Elphaba.

"Elphie you're serious when you're supposed to be funny and do nothing but joke when it's serious!" Exclaimed Galinda.

"And you love it!" She retorted, lightly.

"Yes. I do. I love it because it's what makes you who you are, Elphie. And I love you so much. I have never appreciated how much I really love you Until today, from the second you began to fall. I'm sorry I didn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Apologised Galinda, leaning over to kiss Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba finally saw her, her blonde hair was messy and her eyes had slight bags.

"What time is it? How long have you been sat there watching me?" She asked, turning her head slightly to kiss Galinda on the lips.

"About 1 o'clock in the morning. About 13 hours or so." She shrugged. "I was just worried about one of _them_ coming and hurting you. I couldn't stand you being hurt any more, Elphie." Galinda told her, continuing to stroke her jet black hair.

"You need to sleep. Please. Don't stay awake for me." Elphaba pleaded, grabbing Galinda's hand. "But I can't sleep Elphie. Even when I'm awake I get terrible visions of them pushing you again. That same scene over and over. Except some of them, when I run down the steps, you're not even breathing. At least sat here, I can see you, and you're safe and well. And you look so contented when you're asleep, all of you're worries are off your face. You look peaceful." Said Galinda, tears running down her face.

"Come and get in here with me. I'm right here for you." Comforted Elphaba, Galinda shaking her head.

"No Elphaba, it's _me _who's supposed to be comforting and protecting _you._ Not the other way around!" She exclaimed.

"Here's the thing, when people love each-other, they comfort each-other. And I would most certainly be comforted by you snuggled up here with me." Elphaba smiled. Galinda's eyes were red and swollen as she clambered in next to Elphaba, careful to pick the side that her arm was not hurt. Tenderly, she nestled into Elphaba. She laid on her stomach, her right arm reached over to the left side of the green girls face, gently stroking her cheek with a thumb. Her left arm rested on Elphaba's right shoulder. Elphaba couldn't move her own left arm without excruciating pain, but her right hand fiddled gently with Galinda's blonde tresses.

They didn't need to kiss or even talk to feel the surges of love they shared, stealing each of their breaths with the closeness of the one they each loved most. Galinda ground herself plagued with nightmares, seemingly every time she closed her eyes, but every time she awoke in the night, invariably at the part of her nightmares where Elphaba screamed as she fell down the steps, she found herself in her love's arms, her head upon her chest so she could hear the steady beat of the green girls heart. And once or twice, when she awoke she could feel a hand stroking her hair, and the girls would share a kiss before drifting back off to sleep.

When Elphaba awoke, and for the first time knew she no longer needed to sleep, she noticed Galinda was not beside her.

"Galinda? Galinda where are you?!" She called. She'd try to sit up, if it wasn't for the searing pain in her belly, the pounding of her head and her throbbing shoulder. She could barely even move her neck. The next few days would be hell, she realised. She stayed still for a moment, trying to think of logical reasons that Galinda would just leave and not tell her. Maybe she'd gone to buy some food and forgot to tell her. But that didn't seem right. She'd remember, especially as she was so worried about her. Perhaps she had told Elphaba, and it was simply _her _that couldn't remember. But she'd remembered multiple kisses during the night, so it didn't seem likely that she'd forget that Galinda had told her she was going shopping.

The only other thing that she could think of is that Galinda had gone somewhere to do something, but hadn't warned Elphaba because she'd advise against it. And she could only think of one valid thing that Galinda would want to do. Get revenge. Elphaba didn't exactly see the bubbly blonde as one that would take matters into her own hands, least of all the type of matters this concerned, involving bad injuries, yet she'd learned a lot about the girl that she hadn't known before. For example that she detested socks in bed, she loved green tea but rarely drank it, and she was quite a good singer. Besides, if there was one person that knew to never make assumptions based on people's outward appearance and behaviour, it was Elphaba. However, She decided perhaps this was not the best time to succumb to pessimism and rather continue to think of logical reasons that Galinda would just disappear.

It seemed hours had passed before the door suddenly clunked. Elphaba's heart pounded, she was unable to see who's entered the room. She already felt her head growing sweaty with fear, her body tensing. She didn't know what the hell she'd do if it wasn't Galinda. Fortunately, the blonde walked through the doorway at that second, and hurried over to her.

"Elphie, are you ok?" She asked, fondly stroking her hair again.

"No, I was worried about you! Where did you go? I was panicking that one of them would get you or something!" Exclaimed Elphaba, clutching Galinda's arm.

"Hey, hey don't cry I'm fine, I'm right here and I'm fine. I just went to get some stuff for you." Comforted Galinda, brushing away some tears that had formed in Elphaba's eyes. She didn't remember allowing herself to cry.

"I left you a note here, but I guess you couldn't see or reach it. Is your neck sore?" Asked Galinda, picking up a pink piece of paper from the chair next to the bed, just out of Elphaba's eyeline. She had the urge to cradle the green girl in her arms, as tears flowed down her cheeks. She'd never seen her looking at all vulnerable, and it was a surprise to her to see the girl crying. Elphaba had always been so brave and stubborn.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked softly, kissing her tear stained cheek. "Everyone has a weakness. I think I've found mine. I worry about you so much!" Elphaba sniffed, managing a bit of a laugh.

"You worry about me? I'm not even the one stuck in bed all battered up, bruised and bloody!" Replied Galinda, as Elphaba pulled her in for a kiss with her good arm. It was a kiss of pure emotion, all the pent up worry released through a single physical contact.

"Do you need some food and some painkillers?" Galinda asked.

"Yeah but I really need to pee." Giggled Elphaba. Galinda had to carry her to the bathroom and back, unfortunately causing her a lot of pain. Before long she was placed back in bed, and propped up with a few pillows.

"Right, you need to eat before you have painkillers. Fruit salad?" She asked, pulling out a pot of grapes, melons and apple chunks, and passing it over along with a plastic fork. Elphaba laughed, despite being in pain. Galinda had an identical pot, and they both sat on the black draped bed to eat. she giggled as a staring competition between the two caused Elphaba to splutter, juice dribbling down her chin. Galinda wiped it away caringly with a napkin, then passed her two of the tablets with a drink of water.

"These will make me sleepy, won't they?" Asked Elphaba, annoyed.

"Well, not as much as yesterday. But yes." Confirmed Galinda, sitting back against the black pillows, after having quickly cleaned up.

"I feel like a baby, with you having to do everything for me. I've been independent since Nessa was born- and mum died. Frex never had it in his heart to tend to me." Complained Elphaba. Galinda pulled the girl into her.

"Yes, well you're my baby. And I'm going to look after you and your father- Frex- Can shove it. Because I love you. I love you, Elphaba." She replied, her heart throbbing with the emotions.

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba replied, her heart also throbbing as she caressed Galinda's face and brought their lips together. The sweet thrill of the contact never wore off, in fact each time it felt stronger. The shivers that crept down their backs as they embraced.

"Could you sing something to me?" Whispered Elphaba to Galinda, as they broke from the kiss. "What would you like me to sing?" She asked, throwing some of the pillows off of the bed so that they could lay down.

"Anything." Replied Elphaba, nestling into Galinda. She lay on her side, good shoulder down. The pain was dulling, being replaced with tiredness already. Galinda began to sing softly, running her fingertips gently down Elphaba's arm. She knew that sleeping was the best way for her to heal. Carefully she lifted the green girls night dress a little, and placed her hand on her back.

"Galinda?" she whispered, barely awake.

"Shh. This always helped me sleep." Galinda assured her, running her fingertips gently up and down her back. It most certainly took Elphaba's mind of the remaining aches, as she fell asleep. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion; Elphaba would wake up, be taken to the toilet, have something to eat and then take painkillers before sleeping again.

In fact, the same thing happened for a few days, and the two had to have their schoolwork dropped off at their room for catching up. But every day Elphaba felt a bit better, until finally after five days she was almost back to normal, if a bit tired. The experience had brought Her and Galinda a lot closer, and they'd both come to the realisation that they would quite literally give their lives for eachother. Galinda's nightmares became less frequent as Elphaba got better, and when they did happen she'd awake in Elphaba's embrace.

"It's ok. It's fine, my sweet. I'm here." She'd whisper, always comforting her within seconds, caressing her face and wiping away her tears before the blonde would Snuggle into Elphaba's chest, and fall asleep again.


	6. Recovery

**Warning: very smutty. Please message if there are any improvements I can make! Thank you! :)**

Elphaba glanced over at her roommate, who was perched at the edge of her bed reading. Studying, actually. She'd really knuckled down recently, and her grades were shooting up in response, and though Elphaba hadn't said so in fear of seeming patronizing, she was very proud of her. Each of the girls were on their own beds for once. Elphaba knew she ought to go and see her sister, so as soon as she'd finished making notes on another boring history lesson, she packed up her stationary and returned her books to her bag ready for the next day.

"I had better go and see Nessa, my sweet. I won't be long." Stated Elphaba, rising from her dark covers and slipping on her shoes.

"Ok, Elphie. I'm going to finish this chapter and then shower." Replied Galinda, not taking her eyes off of the book. With a parting kiss to the blondes cheek, she left.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the head teachers block, of which a small section was leant out to those who required extra care. A maid let her in, and she proceeded straight through to Nessarose's room. Upon entrance, she was met with an icy glare from her sister. Ignoring this initially, she closed the door and turned her back on the brunette, hanging her cloak on the rack.<p>

"Here to further shame everyone who associates themselves with you, Elphaba?" She snapped, to which the green girl became angry with very quickly.

"I came to see how you were, Nessa. Not to have you rant at me." She huffed.

"Do you have any idea just how detrimental this is to our family?! I am well used to your antics by now, for sure. Everything you say is intended to shock or scandalize, but this time it has gone too far! You are being completely selfish!" She argued, her face growing red with fury.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I only got this here scar on my head by being pushed down a set of stairs!" Elphaba yelled, choosing to ignore Nessarose's previous comments.

"A sign from the Unnamed God that you are doing wrong, Elphaba! He is already punishing you for this sin, don't you see?!" Screeched Nessa. Elphaba growled under her breath.

"Leave your God, name or not, out of this. I got pushed down a set of stairs by Shenshen and she is surely no God! And you can stay out of my personal affairs too!"

"Well unfortunately when you choose to go against many beliefs, you're just drawing attention to yourself!"

"Nessa! In the name of Oz, shut your religious ranting now! I don't care! I am in love with Galinda, we are together. And if you don't like it, I'm sure disowning your own sister is against that flipping book too!" Elphaba roared, sick of her sister. Nessarose would storm out of the room now if she could, but she was on her bed and there was no point.

"You can imagine the rumours. Apparently Fiyero is outraged at why he lost his girlfriend, and is plotting against you. I don't see why you have to bring these things upon yourself." Nessarose snapped, each sentence short and despairing.

"I don't care about the rumours. I love Galinda and that's all there is too it." Elphaba told Nessarose firmly, reaching for her cloak again. She was angry and needed to be alone for a while.

"Is she your girlfriend, Elphaba?" Asked Nessarose, coldly. But she received no response from Elphaba before she left with a dramatic swoosh of her dark cloak.

* * *

><p>When she returned, Galinda had just got out the shower. Her hair smelt sweet and flowery, one of Elphaba's favourite smells. She wanted to run over to her and take a deep breath of it.<p>

"How's Nessa, Elphie?" Her love asked, just slipping a short pink nightgown on.

"Her same old judgemental religious self. Fiyero is mad at having lost his girlfriend, apparently." She replied, summing up their argument quickly, as she removed her shoes and sat on her bed.

"Well screw him." Sighed Galinda, pacing over to Elphaba's bed, sitting on her lap and allowing their lips to meet. They kissed for a few moments, as if they'd not met for a few days.

"I'd rather screw you, thanks." Breathed the the green girl cheekily, in between kisses as she felt Galindas hands slipping down her back. Her own hands were entwined into her loves damp blonde hair as their tongues battled. For what reason, she didn't know, but it always ended up in a giggling fit with them behaving like over excited children at a sleepover. But perhaps not today, as Galinda pushed her onto her back, straddling her without even breaking the kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses they'd shared so far, she felt it throbbing almost painfully through her chest, pure emotion entering with every breath, flowing through her blood. Galinda felt it too, almost as if she wanted to cry.

All of a sudden she felt as if she needed Elphaba to understand how much she felt for her, and the best way she knew how to do that was a kiss. But how long she could keep it at just kissing she wasn't sure, Because she knew one other way to let Elphaba know what she needed to. The situation had escalated very quickly, but neither of them even cared. They battled for a few more moments, until Galinda finally won. She broke the kiss, to look into Elphaba's dark chocolate eyes. They stared back into her own azure eyes, full of admiration and desire.

Elphaba was already firmly pinned beneath the blonde. She was practically sat on her hips, leaning back into her knees as they stared at eachother. The very look in their eyes conveyed to one-another exactly what each of them felt. Complete and utter adoration. Galinda couldn't help but gently lay her hands on Elphaba's cheeks, her thumbs skimming her cheekbones. And then she carefully placed a kiss on each of Elphaba's jade eyelids, feeling the girls breath catching in her chest as she leant forwards. She let her fingertips glide over her soft skin, down her neck. It was a place that she knew would make Elphaba instantly give in to everything when touched, so following her fingertips came her soft lips, causing Elphaba to whine a little in exhilaration.

"Galinda" she whispered softly, her hands de-tangled from her now slightly drier hair and instead holding the bottom of her back.

"Galinda I need you." She whispered, an edge of desperacy in her voice as she grabbed at the bottom of the pink nightie and pulled it up and off her body, leaving Galinda suddenly exposed.

"Well, putting that on was a total waste of time!" Giggled Galinda, looking teasingly at the girl beneath her, working out how to go about removing her outfit. Plain (but slightly more fashionable than usual) black blouse that buttoned up at the front, and a long loose black skirt with a zip at the back. She soon had it all figured out, but first she wanted to play.

As if she'd not heard the verdant girls pleas, she locked lips with her again. It drove Elphaba crazy with love, being teased with her loves naked body while she lay there still dressed. And then again Galinda moved to her throat again, planting kisses along her collarbones, her chin and everywhere else. It was only when she began to gently nibble occasionally on her throat that she found herself whimpering again. Galinda shuddered with love as each noise vibrated through her lips and through her body. It gave her jolts of joy, pleasing the girl whom she loved so dearly. And so slowly, sensually she undid the top buttons of Elphaba's top. She was also making sure not to push her too far, because she knew Elphaba wasn't the most confident. She didn't want to upset her or make her feel insecure. She then paused, and looked into Elphaba's eyes again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, simply because she didn't want the green girl to feel forced to do this.

"As long as you want to... I trust you, Galinda." Replied Elphaba, stroking her face. The blonde leaned in to kiss her again, meanwhile undoing the buttons of the blouse, before flinging it across the room. For once, Elphaba was wearing a bra. It was plain and black. Galinda removed that as well, before kissing her love's chest. Elphaba's hands were clutching Galinda's back as she began to massage her dark green nipples, and moving her kisses to her throat again, causing her to moan a little more deeper than she had before. When the response to kissing her neck got less, she sat upright on top of Elphaba as if sizing her up.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde helplessly, clueless as to what she had in store for her. She soon found out, as Galinda leaned in and tenderly licked a nipple, before popping it into her mouth, occasionally nibbling at it. Elphaba gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, before Galinda moved to the other breast. Elphaba felt a pain in her chest; not a physical pain caused by a real problem, but rather emotions that had nowhere else to congregate. It drove a desire to feel as close to Galinda as she could, to feel every inch of her skin touched by the girl she loved. Those feelings alone made her whine with pleasure, let alone the physical sensation Galinda was causing.

Galinda felt as though her heart would explode, with every moan that Elphaba made triggering something that made her want to hear her screaming her name. It must have been what Elphaba felt the first time they had made love. It was a crazy feeling. Getting irritated by the fact that she couldn't feel Elphaba's soft skin between her legs, Galinda pulled the skirt off the green girl. Now all she wore was a pair of black pants. She allowed her hands to roam over her love's green skin. People had theorized that it must feel slippery like snake skin. It wasn't, it was gentle beneath her fingertips as she ran them over Elphaba's flat stomach.

"Elphie, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Sighed Galinda, staring down at the beautiful girl beneath her.

"Only you, my sweet." She whispered, being driven half crazy by desire.

"Why do you call me your sweet?" Asked Galinda, carefully placing kisses on Elphaba's abdomen.

"Because everything about you is sweet. Your looks, your behaviour, your taste..." She replied, drawing a giggle from Galinda.

"In which way do I taste sweet, Elphie?" She asked daringly, each breath tickling on Elphaba's belly.

"Take it however you will, _my sweet.__" _she shot back, grinning despite the fact that she was being driven crazy with lust.

"Hmm, well here's a funny thing. I don't know how _you_ taste, Elphie." Replied Galinda in a rather innocent tone that made Elphaba more frustrated than she thought she could be. It seemed like finally when the blonde pulled Elphaba's pants from her and threw them to the floor.

"You know, I reckon you'd look with your navel pierced." Stated Galinda, specifically trying to wind Elphaba up as she shifted to kneel between the green girls legs and massaged her stomach.

"In the name of Oz please shut the hell up and screw me already!" Whined Elphaba. Gently, Galinda moved her hands to Elphaba's thighs, massaging them. Even that caused her to moan lightly. Then carefully, Galinda leaned in between Elphaba's legs, choosing to wind her up some more by running her tongue down her right thigh.

"Glinda..." Sighed Elphaba quietly, as the blonde began to suck on her mid-thigh quite persistently. Elphaba barely even realised what she was doing, all she knew was that she was very turned on right now and that Galinda was purposefully teasing her.

"Galinda!" She moaned, as another pang of lust hit her, it was then that she released her lips from Elphaba's thigh to see the dark green- purple mark she'd left there. She decided to stop winding her love up. Now was time to be serious.

Elphaba was surprised at the sudden sensation she felt, sending shudders up her body that she didn't know was possible. Galinda's tongue ran slowly along Elphaba's clitoris, causing her to breathe in sharply and emit a high pitched squeal.

"Fuck..." She sighed as Galinda's lips closed around that point, gently massaging it further with her tongue. Elphaba's back arched as she felt tingles pulsing through her. She could barely hold back from screaming. Galinda was insistent that she wouldn't hold back from screaming, as she pulled her mouth away and replaced it with a finger. Although less soft it was capable of causing more pressure, as she began to draw circles with it just within Elphaba's folds. It caused the green girl writhe with pure pleasure as she began to hit a spot that sent jolts of tingles through her body. As she built the pressure and speed, Elphaba was almost shouting in frustration. While satisfying, she desperately needed a release and Galinda was determined to make her beg for it. With what breaths she had left coming short and fast, Elphaba could barely even say her love's name.

"G-Galinda, Dammit!" She gasped, her face contorted with ecstasy.

"Yes dear?" Asked the blonde, pretending to be completely oblivious to what the green girl wanted. With each gasp came a short moan after it, proof that Elphaba was completely desperate.

"Galinda... please!" She shouted, her voice rising slightly. Pleased enough, Galinda slipped a finger inside Elphaba, which caused a little pain barely noticeable. Elphaba inhaled sharply and whined a little, panting for breath as Galinda teased her further, until she slid another finger in. It caused a twinge of pain which Elphaba cried out at briefly, but it was soon overcome by the strangely pleasuring feeling of having Galinda inside her. It was then she put her tongue back to the green girls clitoris while continuing to thrust her fingers into her. Elphaba was screaming with ecstasy as she felt Galinda touching her what seemed to be everywhere, her heart was jumping into her throat with pure admiration and love of the blonde. Galinda could see Elphaba struggling to hold back for some reason, unsure of what to do.

"Elphie, it's ok. You can relax, it's fine." Galinda assured her, pushing into her a few more times, pressing into a spot that caused Elphaba to yell out loudly in pleasure a few times before she finally felt something she'd never known could exist. It was like a wall collapsing on top of her, the sweet pain smashing through her. She couldn't keep but screaming, as another wall seemed to fall on her. And another, a few times over until she was exhausted. Galinda slowed her movements within the green girl, helping her to ride out her climax until she relaxed. With a few last kisses to her core, Galinda clambered off the bed and grabbed the black duvet that had been shoved to the floor at some point in their lovemaking, then placed it on the bed, covering Elphaba over with it.

She stared at the green girl for a moment, flopped over the bed. Her eyes were closed lightly, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, for her breaths were still too fast and too laboured. Galinda smiled, she couldn't have done too bad a job, she thought, as she slipped into the bed with her.

Elphaba lay on her back, so Galinda slid in on her stomach, resting her cheek on Elphaba's shoulder and wrapping a leg protectively over her. Soon enough, she'd calmed down a lot. Galinda suddenly felt Elphaba's hands move across her back.

"Hey. Elphie!" Whispered the blonde, peering up into the deep brown eyes that looked down at her.

"Yes, my sweet?" She asked, stroking Galinda's hair. It was dry now.

"You taste sweet too." She giggled in reply, before they met again in a kiss. Elphaba dragged her tongue along Galinda's bottom lip, before pulling away, grinning.

"So I do." She laughed, which earned a tut from her love, who was spread mostly over her.

"My Elphie. All mine." Galinda seemed to purr, massaging her palms over green skin.

"You're very possessive today. Very sexy." Elphaba giggled.

"Yep. Maybe I should give you a lovebite on your neck so that everyone knows you're mine." Shrugged Galinda, licking her up her collarbone.

"Well you already gave me one on my thigh. So at least I know that I'm yours." She smiled, allowing Galinda to smother her in kisses and love. Finally, she settled down, now having crawled to the other side of the bed.

"Nessa asked me if I was your girlfriend earlier." Stated Elphaba, frowning.

"What did you say?" Asked Galinda, stroking a purple tinged cheek.

"I ignored her; she'd annoyed me. Anyway, we hadn't really put a name on it. I don't know if girlfriend even begins to represent how I feel for you. I love you so much." Explained Elphaba, earning a long kiss from her love.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Asked the blonde after breaking their lip lock.

"Wow. We've had sex twice and you're only just asking me out!? I'll be your girlfriend on one condition." Joked Elphaba, raising her head to meet Galinda's gaze.

"The condition being..."

"That you'll be my girlfriend." She replied.

"Deal." Responded Galinda, re-pinning the green girl.

They stayed up late into the night, nestled comfortably into eachother, and chatting about meaningless things until Elphaba fell asleep, and Galinda soon after.


	7. Meeting Friends

"Elphie. Psst, Elphie!" Came a voice. Elphaba grumbled, still wanting to sleep. She was aware of coldness on her arms, but also warmth spread across her. This was, of course, Galinda, who insistent her girlfriend would wake up.

"Elphie! Don't ignore me!" She whined, randomly licking the girls neck. Elphaba smiled.

"Why would I want to do that, my sweet?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering open to the beautiful sight of Galinda in her face. She clasped her cheeks between her hands gently, and pulled her in to a kiss. It lasted for a few moments before Galinda pulled away.

"It's the weekend, Elphie! We're meeting Boq, Tibbet and Crope at the cafe soon!" Galinda exclaimed, bouncing up and down a little in excitement.

"Do you mind? You are on top of me!" Laughed Elphaba, getting a little squashed.

"How could I forget?!" Galinda giggled, running her hands down her loves sides. Elphaba sighed, tracing Galinda's spine with her fingers.

"You're in good spirits today." Remarked Elphaba, warmly. Galinda smiled.

"Yes, waking up all snuggled up to the person I love seems to have that effect on me," she replied, kissing the green girl on her cheek. Elphaba sighed happily, holding Galinda in a hug.

"Well, my sweet. I suppose we ought to prepare for this social outing?" Elphaba suggested, requiring her love to get off her before she was able to move. Galinda rolled off of her and they both slipped out of bed, completely naked. Elphaba avoided looking at Galinda, not because she didn't want to look at her, but rather because if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away. For Galinda it was pretty much the same. Elphaba pulled on a nightie while she went into the bathroom to wash.

By the time she reappeared, Galinda had curled her hair. They swapped rooms; Galinda moving to the minuscule bathroom to wash, and Elphaba to dress. She decided to wear her usual: a long black dress, although this one had more figure to it than most of them. Galinda then returned and put on a rather plain powder blue frock, clipping her hair up with a silver pin. Elphaba had been ready for a few minutes by the time her girlfriend had run around dithering about her makeup.

"Ready, Elphie?" She asked, her hand on the door handle. Elphaba nodded, rising from her bed and replacing the book she'd resumed reading. They entwined hands before heading out to the cafe.

* * *

><p>"We made sure that Pfanee, Shenshen and Milla weren't invited. Not after what they did to Miss Elphaba!" Boq assured them for the millionth time. They were all five of them sat around a small table in a cafe just outside of Shiz. They each had a drink, and were awaiting food.<p>

"And Fiyero, at that. He told me about how he was disappointed in you being a 'whimp' as he so eloquently put it, Galinda. So he is surely no longer part of our friendship circle," added Tibbet, clearly having heard about that night when Galinda and Elphaba had just realised how much they loved eachother. Except the only thing that everyone knew was that Fiyero had wanted to have sex with her, and she'd refused. Galinda hadn't had a problem with Fiyero until she found out about that remark.

"Thank you guys, for being understanding." Elphaba praised the boys. For a total load of airheads as they were, they didn't make terrible company.

"Don't thank us. You're not as terrible as people make out. And, well, if Galinda loves you we love you too." Insisted Crope.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only have eyes for Galinda." Joked Elphaba, causing the group to chuckle, a mixture of the fact that the green girl was being genuinely funny, and surprise of the fact that she _could_ be funny.

"Dear Oz, look at that. The artichoke cracked a joke!" Laughed Tibbet, warmly referring to her with the name they used to tease her with, that seemed to have developed into a friendly name. "What did you do to her, Galinda?!"

"Nothing that can be discussed at the dinner table." Smirked Galinda, sending the whole group into fits of laughter (earning some glares from other diners). Elphaba hit the blonde playfully, which escalated into a mock-catfight.

"It's almost as if you two have completely swapped your senses of humour," Boq remarked, watching the girls battle to disarm the other. Possibly quite literally. Galinda soon captured Elphaba's hands, and absent mindedly she pinned them down onto her own thighs. As soon as their skin made contact, Elphaba smiled and looked into Galinda's eyes cheekily. They were both thinking the same thing, but it was confirmed when Galinda leaned in for a kiss.

"Just wait until we get back." She teased, giving Elphaba a quick peck on the cheek. The boys cooed at them, only half joking. They made a cute couple. Of course, none of them had heard the quick whisper.

Food soon arrived, each of them had ordered a pastry of some sort. Elphaba nibbled at her croissant with jam, constantly glancing at Galinda, who only caused her to shudder with anticipation. She was eating a croissant also, just with honey. By the time they were finished, they'd been at the cafe for an hour or so. It was almost 10 in the morning.

"So, what are you boys up to now?" Galinda asked as they walked out of the door.

"I don't know, we might go to the library and study." Shrugged Boq. The other two groaned.

"All we ever do is studying!" Complained Crope, stamping his foot in a toddler like style. Everyone laughed.

"We ought to get home and study too, Galinda," Elphaba advised, her voice saturated with fake innocence.

"Yes. Studying. I like the sound of that." Galinda replied, batting her eyelashes. She was grinning mischeivously.

"Well, we'll see you girls later!" Called Tibbet, already walking away. The library was on the other side of the university.

"If you need us, we'll be at the library." Boq promised them, as they left.

Galinda and Elphaba linked arms and began to walk to their block. It was only a ten minute walk, passing a few other dormitories. Unfortunately for them, there were a few groups of girls chattering outside one of them. They immediately began yelling at Elphaba, words of hate for what had happened to Pfanee, Shenshen and Milla (not a lot given the circumstances) and general scorn for her having 'stolen' Galinda.

"She's got you under her spell, Galinda!"

"She's a witch! Shenshen was trying to protect you, Galinda!"

"Galinda, have you forgotten how you loathe her?!"

"You're only with her because you feel bad for her, Galinda!"

They had no choice but to ignore it.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived back, Elphaba stormed in and slammed the door closed. As soon as she did so, she was pinned to the wall by Galinda, and roughly kissed. She had a deep frown after what had been said about her, but it fell away as soon as the blonde touched her. Her hands grabbed Galinda's waist as she was pressed into the wall. Galinda gently ran her thumb down Elphaba's neck, feeling layer upon layer of stubbornness, anger, frustration and sadness fell away from the green girl, under her touch. Slowly returning to the Elphaba that belonged to Galinda, the one that only she knew.<p>

Suddenly, Galinda grabbed Elphaba and picked her up, Elphaba wrapping her legs around Galinda's hips. She walked into the room and sat on her bed, Elphaba still on her lap as they resumed kissing.

"I love you, Elphaba. Don't let them bother you, please. I hate to see you upset." Galinda whispered, breaking the kiss and running her hands through Elphaba's beautiful hair. Always the same coal black, always unbelievably straight.

"You don't just love me because you feel sorry for me, do you?" Asked Elphaba, a tear running down her cheek. It had been something that someone had shouted, and it worried her.

"Oh Elphie, I don't even think I could begin to describe how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. You don't need sympathy, because you are beautiful, and they are just idiots." She assured her girlfriend, beginning to run her hands up Elphaba's legs. She could tell that Elphaba was already excited, and Galinda was determined to show her how deep her love was.

Suddenly, she grabbed the bottom of the black frock that rested at Elphaba's thighs and pulled it over her head, discarding it on the ground. Elphaba was sat on Galinda's lap, now knelt on her bed. She removed Galinda's dress, where it promptly joined her own. Suddenly very exposed, Galinda began to kiss along a green collarbone, gently sucking at places. It made Elphaba whimper slightly, as she removed Galinda's bra. She hadn't bothered to put on a bra that morning, so Galinda had one less job.

"I love you, Galinda." Elphaba whispered into Galinda's ear as she began to trail her kisses from her collar to her chest, finally meeting a breast and a hard nipple already waiting. She moaned as Galinda began to suckle on one breast, while massaging the other. Elphaba was holding Galinda's shoulders, her head tilted back in pleasure rippling through her as Galinda swapped her attention to the other breast after a few moments. Her breathing was already irregular as she willed the blonde to not tease her.

Slowly and deliberately, Galinda pulled Elphaba's pants off of her, which was quite difficult so it took longer than she thought. This just meant that by the time she was naked, Elphaba was already exceedingly wet. Being straddled over Galinda's legs meant that she was more in control, which was strange as seen as it was Galinda making love to her. Galinda finally removed her attention from the green girls breasts, and instead letting one hand snake between them to rest between her thighs, and one to clutch Elphaba around the waist and pull her in closely, breathing in the sweet musk of her girlfriend. Elphaba rested her head on Galinda's shoulder with her lips pressed to her neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo from her beautiful blonde curls. She shuddered in anticipation as she felt a finger part the lips of her nether region, crying out in pleasure as suddenly two fingers were thrust into her.

It took her a few thrusts to correct the timing of her hip movements, as Galinda pushed her fingers upwards Elphaba would move met hips downwards, attempting to fill herself as much as possible of her gorgeous girlfriend. It was by far the most physical sexual encounter they'd had so far, causing Elphaba to moan loudly. Her head remained buried in Galinda's shoulder so each noise she made was clear to the blonde. It made her want to push Elphaba over the edge to hear her screaming her name.

The other advantage of their position was the closeness, Elphaba was pressed up against Galinda. Each movement of the green girl meant their breasts brushed against each other, causing further light tingles. Each gasp and groan was felt by Galinda, which made her all the more excited. She began to feel more determinedly for the spot that would make Elphaba hit her climax. A sudden shout from her girlfriend suggested that she'd found it.

"Oh Oz, Galinda!"

The blonde quickened the pace a little more, still pressing onto that spot each time. Elphaba moved frustratedly now, desperate for a release.

"Galinda!" She shouted again as it was hit. She was gasping heavily now, physically exhausted from the movement.

"GALINDA!"

With a few final, strong movements, Galinda thrust into that spot, causing her girlfriend to finally reach her climax with a scream of her name. Elphaba was overcome with a wave of bliss that made her light headed, and tears sprung to her eyes. Galinda pulled her in closely to reassure her, and gently continued to move inside her until she was more relaxed and she had ridden out her orgasm well. Then she removed her fingers and licked them clean. Elphaba giggled seeing this.

"I love the way you taste." Galinda teased, tucking the green girl into her bed, before snuggling in it with her.

"Was I really loud?" Asked Elphaba, worried, as she nestled into Galinda.

"Yes, you were rather. I intended for you to be."

"I bet I sounded like someone being murdered or something." Complained Elphaba.

"No, your sex noises are sexy." Laughed Galinda, stroking her jet hair, tenderly.

"I hope that you're the only one in Shiz who thinks that, my Sweet." Elphaba joked.

"So do I, actually. Can we have a nap now, I'm exhausted," sighed Galinda, closing her eyes lightly.

"This will totally mess up our sleep schedules but hey. Sure, I'm tired." Agreed Elphaba.

"We'll not be tired tonight so we can have more sex, right?!"

"Dear Oz, Galinda. You are terrible."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde's stomach, resting her head on Galinda's shoulder. Galinda's arms pulled the green girl in closely, protectively.

"I am, but you love me, right?"

"More than anything in the world, my sweet. More than you could possibly know."


	8. Pizza

**A/N: so like I said at the end of Chapter 10 (lurlinemas 5) I need to add some oneshots here. So here's where they start. No-one in Oz knows where they will end. I aim to post 1 per day. **

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked in to the apartment, absolutely exhausted. She smelled something cooking, which was strange because Galinda never cooked. She paced through to the kitchen, where Galinda was in a short black dress and apron, just putting a homemade pizza in the oven.<p>

She spotted her love in the doorway and ran over to hug her.

"Welcome back, Elphie. How was your day?" She asked, as the green girl embraced her.

"Busy, but it looks like it's going to get better." She smiled, kissing the blonde on her neck

"What about yours, my sweet?" She added, stroking her fair curls.

"It was great, until I couldn't find our favourite pizza in the shop. So I'm making one." She grinned.

"So now it needs to cook, then we can eat it."

Elphaba laughed, her heart swelling with the fact that Galinda would go to the effort to make her a pizza in order for her to have her favourite.

"Thank you so much, My sweet." She thanked her, kissing her on the lips this time. Galinda moved her hands to the back of Elphaba's head so that she couldn't pull away from the kiss, and instead deepened it. They remained so for a few moments, Elphaba stroking her thumb down the blonde's cheek as their tongues lazily danced.

"Let's go and sit down for a bit. Pizza will take half an hour." Suggested Galinda, after they'd broken the kiss and regained their breath. Elphaba agreed, allowing the blonde to lead her into their lounge. It was small and cosy, with a fireplace which was fake, a table and two sofas in an ugly red shade. They collapsed onto one, Elphaba sat in Galinda's lap.

"What did you do today, my sweet?" Elphaba asked her.

"You mean when I wasn't meeting you between classes? I tidied up a bit around here, and went shopping." She smiled. Elphaba could tell she was hiding something.

"Has anyone given you any trouble?" She checked. Galinda shook her head.

"Well, only a few people. But it's to be expected." She shrugged. Elphaba sighed.

"If it bothers you, talk to me, my sweet. I'm here for you." She assured her. Galinda nodded.

"I know, Elphie. It's just not fair some of the things they say. I am ashamed to have to admit that I was like those people not so long ago." She replied.

"You were never like them, Galinda. You just convinced yourself, and therefore them that you were. They couldn't get over the fact that we're together and that I'm green if they tried." She responded, turning her head to kiss Galinda on the cheek.

"You always know what to say, Elphie." She sighed, happily. It had been bothering her for a few days but she hadn't said anything to Elphaba in fear of upsetting her. She realised now that it was very unlikely to upset her.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if anything upsets you. Promise." Elphaba demanded. She didn't like Galinda to struggle with things. She'd been used to shutting things out that she found painful, as if she went into her own little world where things couldn't overwhelm her. So now, to suddenly be exposed to the whole world of hate must be very difficult.

"I promise." Galinda replied, stroking Elphaba's raven hair. Elphaba smiled. She used to hate her hair being messed with, but she adored it when Galinda played with her hair, though she'd never admit it.

"Anyway, what did my Elphie do today?" Galinda asked.

"Your Elphie had History and Sorcery today, and then she had to study for her history test in two weeks like her girlfriend should be." She laughed. Galinda batted at her, playfully.

"What's the point? I'll forget it all by the test if I start now." She whined. Elphaba frowned.

"You are studying with me, young lady, whether you like it or not. You're going to pass this test." She told the blonde with mock seriousness. She wasn't joking, however. She was going to get the girl to study somehow.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I study." Galinda scoffed.

"I expect I can ask Madame Morrible to arrange a snow storm in hell then, my sweet." She giggled.

"You do that. I'm not studying." Galinda huffed, crossing her arms like a stroppy toddler who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"You'll be going back home for lurlinemas in six months and your parents will not be impressed if you've failed your classes." Elphaba warned her. Galinda pouted her lip.

"Not the pout! Don't, it's too adorable!" She exclaimed. Galinda chuckled, knowing that it always worked on her love, the same way Elphaba's puppy eyes worked on her. She couldn't resist her bottomless, pooling and caring dark eyes.

"Ought to go check on the Pizza, my sweet." Elphaba sighed. Galinda nodded, as they traipsed through the house to the kitchen. Upon checking the pizza, they discovered that the crust was golden brown and it was all well cooked. They took it out, Galinda nearly burning herself on the tray.

They soon had it plated up, and they decided to eat it in the lounge, nestled up on the sofa.

"Thank you for making me my favourite Pizza." She thanked Galinda again. The blonde shook her head.

"It's fine, you made my cake last week." She replied, referring to the chocolate cake that Elphaba made when Galinda had gone to a late class craving it, but all the shops would be shut by the time she left.

"Yeah but I made you that cake because you made me jelly when I was sick that other time!" She exclaimed in reply, referring to a day about a month ago when her throat was sore and she couldn't keep anything down.

"Oh shush, I made you your pizza because I love you, Ok?!" Galinda said, attempting to settle the argument.

"Well there's a point I can't argue with." Elphaba sighed, finishing her half of the pizza and placing her plate on the table. Galinda soon followed suit, and the girls snuggled together on the sofa and chattered about classes for a while, before dragging themselves off to bed.


	9. Galinda reads a book

Upon hearing the flick of paper on paper, Elphaba peered through the corner of her eye at her girlfriend. The blonde was sat cross legged on her bed, surrounded by pillows.

Her nose deep in a book.

In all truthfulness, It had taken Elphaba two weeks to get her to even consider reading it, and by now she'd been reading it for just over four weeks. For just under half of their whole relationship she had been talking about that book to Galinda.

To her credit, she'd become very absorbed in it. She'd often come straight in from class and open it up. And it was difficult for either of them to do anything straight these days.

She was actually a very good reader, which most people found surprising, but not particularly Elphaba. Galinda was very intelligent, no matter what acts she put on to try and disguise the fact. Even though she had little popularity left, not that she cared for it, she still refused to read in public.

Suddenly, the blonde screeched. It made Elphaba jump initially, and then she realised that she must be getting near to the end.

"Elphie they've just had the argument! Oh My Oz, I hope they sort it out! They're my OTP!" She exclaimed. Elphaba laughed. The book was titled 'Child of Oz' and featured an adorable couple. They had an argument near the end, which was where Galinda was at now. Elphaba refrained from warning her to have tissues nearby.

Ten minutes passed as Galinda continued to flick the page every few minutes. Elphaba was absorbed in her own book, one a fair bit happier than Galinda's so far, when suddenly she heard a loud scream, a hard bang on the wall and a frustrated growl.

This was Galinda finishing the book, throwing it at a wall and jumping out of bed. She didn't know whether to be sad or angry as the emotions battled out in her head. It was an agonising few seconds of not knowing how to react to the conflict in her mind and the total heartbreak in her chest.

"That _fucking_ douchebag! How _fucking_ dare he!" She roared, getting out of bed and beginning to pace angrily. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she stomped up and down the space between their beds, her forehead creased in total despair.

"She _died_, Elphie. She died and... and... the last thing they said to eachother was that they hated eachother and now she's _DEAD_ and they can never fix it!" She sobbed, throwing her hands about before clenching her fists. Elphaba put her own book to the side and paced over to the blonde, pulling her into her arms and dragging her back to the bed of all things pink.

"And they didn't even need to argue, it was just because that _twat_ liked her!" She spat. Elphaba cradled her girlfriend gently, well aware of what a shock the end was. It should definitely have ended twenty pages earlier than it did.

"It's ok, My sweet. It's ok." She comforted her gently. She knew that the worst thing was to tell her that it wasn't real. She had no idea why, but it always upset her. Probably because it seemed so real.

"And he's all alone and the last thing he said to her was 'I hate you'." She sobbed, nestling in to Elphaba. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red. Elphaba knew that it was impossible to finish the book without some sort of emotion, but she didn't know the blonde would react that strongly to it.

"I know, My sweet. It's ok." She replied, softly. Galinda sniffed, her breath catching in little hiccups where she'd got so worked up. She looked vulnerable and innocent there, making Elphaba feel as if she had to protect her. Every so often, for the next ten minutes or so, Galinda would shed a tear periodically. Elphaba's fingers brushed through her fair curls, the gentle love being exchanged between the two without a word being spoken.

By the time Galinda had finished her emotional outbreak, her throat was sore. Elphaba got her a glass of cold water before settling down on the bed with her.

"Elphie, I swear if we _ever_ have an argument, neither of us are leaving this damn house until we've sorted it out." Galinda told her. Elphaba nodded.

"They could have sorted that out so easily, but now they never can. And He'll live his whole life feeling terrible." She exclaimed.

"And I know it's not real, I know... but that could so easily happen. You lose someone you love just like that because of something stupid." She added. Elphaba agreed, embracing her tightly.

"This is the second time I've realised how much you mean to me. How much I love you." She whispered, close to tears again. "I never want to lose you, Elphie."

Elphaba kissed her on the cheek.

"You're my world, Galinda. I will always be here for you. I love you, my sweet. If love is even a strong enough word for what you mean to me." Elphaba assured her, beginning to cry herself.

Entwined tightly, the girls whispered loving words to eachother, until finally Galinda needed to look at Elphaba. They stared at eachother for a while, into each others eyes. This was it, they thought. The person I want to share my life with.

The person I could never bear to lose.

They settled for a while, just listening to the comforting rhythm of one-another's breathing.

"Elphie, when we get married, what sort of engagement ring do you want?" Galinda asked the green girl. She frowned at the suddenness of the question. Usually she hated thinking about the future for the simple fact that it was so uncertain. She'd constantly remind herself not to dream too far, to not lose sight of who she was. But she knew, even though they'd only been together for just under four months, that she couldn't cope without Galinda.

"I don't know, my sweet. Probably one with pink quartz in it. Pink goes good with green, you know?" She laughed. Galinda giggled along with her.

"What about you?" She requested in reply. Galinda shrugged.

"I'd love emeralds in mine. I love the colour green." She grinned. Elphaba kissed her cheek.

Admittedly, Galinda was surprised she'd succeeded in getting her girlfriend to talk about their future. She was usually such a pessimist, always afraid of what might be. She decided to take this as a sign of how much Elphaba trusted her, which made her happy.

"Can we go to sleep now? Crying has worn me out." Galinda yawned. Elphaba nodded, her eyes heavy.

"Whose bed are we sleeping in?" She asked, sliding out of Galinda's bed to go and put her pyjamas on.

"Can we sleep in yours? I love your bed, it smells of you and I love it." Galinda laughed. Elphaba guessed that she was slightly too tired and had gone a tad crazy, like she did sometimes. But she agreed anyway.

"Come on then, my sweet." She smiled, throwing the blankets back. Galinda hurriedly pulled her nightgown down and jumped straight over her own bed to get to Elphaba's. One they were settled together, Elphaba tucked them in and turned the lights off at the switch next to her bed.

"Goodnight, my Elphie."

"Goodnight, my sweet."


	10. The Cold (never bothered her anyway XD)

Elphaba flung her bag into the corner of the room and walked through to the bedroom, flopping on to her bed. It had been a painfully long day, and her muscles ached and tensed. Her neck was sore, her head was pounding and she just wanted to sleep and forget about all of these pains. She sniffled, unable to breathe. Her throat was raw, her eyes were watering and her ears were ringing. She always got a cold at the beginning of winter, unfortunately.

She curled up in her bed, longing for warmth, although she was sure she was too warm already. This is where Galinda found her half an hour later, when she came in from class. The green girl was fast asleep. She knew then that Elphaba wasn't well; usually she'd be reading or studying. There was no trace of her having done either since she got back.

She sat herself on the edge of the bed and stroked her raven hair back. Her dark eyes instantly fluttered open and looked into Galinda's own pooling blue ones. It immediately made her feel a little better, although she felt pretty damn terrible so that wasn't all too difficult.

"I have a cold, my sweet. Don't come too close." She snuffled, her nose blocked. She didn't want Galinda to fall ill as well.

"Tell me what's wrong." Galinda requested. Elphaba smiled slightly.

"My nose is blocked, my throat, head, ears, and body generally ache, and I feel really tired." She explained. Galinda bit her bottom lip, absent mindedly.

"Do you want some medicine? I know we have at least some lozenges to help with your blocked nose." She asked. Elphaba nodded.

"And have you eaten, so we can get you some painkillers?" She checked. Elphaba replied in the negative. Her head was hurting, so she knew it was best to take some painkillers.

"I can't eat, because I can't breathe while I'm chewing so I just end up nearly suffocating." She sniffed. And she had a sore throat anyway, so even if she could breathe it would still hurt.

"Well if I get you a lozenge and some food, we'll hope it clears your nose up," Galinda decided, traipsing through the apartment to the medicine cabinet, and then making her girlfriend a sandwich. She also got her a drink of cool water, before placing it all on a tray and returning to Elphaba.

"Thank you, my sweet." Elphaba smiled, sucking on the lozenge. It was disgusting, but it was already numbing her throat and clearing her nose. After about five minutes, she managed to eat her first meal of the day. Half a sandwich.

"I can't eat any more." She complained. Galinda nodded.

"Just take the painkiller, and I need you to drink all of that water because you getting dehydrated is not going to help the situation." She instructed. Elphaba wondered when Galinda had become so practical. The Galinda she'd first made friends with would probably have been walking around in a mask, spraying everything with disinfectant. And then she wondered when she had started letting someone take care of her.

She'd practically had to fend for herself her whole life. And not it just caring for herself, but Nessarose too. She remembered being punished for spreading her cold to Nessa one year, and she was sent to her room and ordered to stay there until she was better. In all truth, it wasn't too different from being well, she was often sent to her room and to remain there until for whatever reason her presence was required.

It felt different to be cared about by someone. Someone who doesn't just require your presence for their own want, but rather enjoy your presence because they love you.

It was strange to Galinda too, her whole life she had been pampered. She'd never had to care about anyone else, and so now, to be caring for someone else felt relieving. She knew she'd not been a good or kind person before, so now she was determined to make up for it. It felt strange for your presence to not be yearned for in order to boost their popularity, but rather to be wanted by someone who simply adores everything about you.

Elphaba took the tablet and finished the water, before settling back down. Galinda took the tray away, and then found the small bottle of peppermint oil in the medicine cupboard that helps to keep breathing easy. She took it back into the bedroom, and once Elphaba was into her nightie, she put a few drops of it around the collar of it.

"Sleep tight, Elphie." She whispered, tucking the verdant girl in. She already missed not being able to kiss her. Even worse, she had to sleep in her bed alone. It felt so large and empty without Elphaba pressed against her, she quickly concluded that she would go to extreme lengths to ensure that neither of them got another cold anytime soon.

It was difficult to sleep alone for both of them and they were extremely glad when Elphaba was finally better and they could curl up together again.


	11. Lurlinemas part 1

Galinda, Elphaba and Nessarose all sat in the warm Cafe, each with a drink of hot cocoa to warm themselves up. They'd been studying in the library and had decided to treat themselves. The day had been long, drawn out and stressful. The conversation turned to many subjects, which were each conversed with no problems. It was only when Nessarose brought up the subject of the Lurlinemas break in a few weeks that an argument was sparked.

"Lurlinemas in a few weeks, are you excited, Elphaba?" Nessarose asked.

"I don't see what there is to be excited about. I doubt father will even make an effort to ensure I even come home, I'm sure he'd be happier for me to remain at Shiz." Replied Elphaba. The rest of her sentence went unspoken, but not unnoticed by the other two.

'And so would I.'

For the last fifteen years of her life, Lurlinemas had been marked with a month of rejection as her father and sister prayed constantly, and the day itself meant that she remained in her room out of her father's way, while he and Nessa celebrated and shared gifts. She'd receive a small amount of money to buy perhaps a dress, and nothing more. Nessa would be lavished with shoes and dresses galore.

Galinda's hand moved to clasp Elphaba's. Nessarose looked disappointed.

"You act as if Daddy is some evil creature rather than the man who raised you!" She snapped, angrily.

"Nessa, you wouldn't understand! He didn't raise me, he fed me, gave me clothing and gave me water. I don't feel as if I am even part of the family! I've never even had a birthday party, or any acknowledgement of my birth! Even you have yours celebrated and it's mother's death day too! You can celebrate mothers death but I am too awful to have a party about!" Elphaba yelled in response.

Tears began to threaten both of the sisters' eyes, as Galinda pulled Elphaba back into the sitting position the green girl hadn't realised she'd risen from, and held her closely.

"It would appear that your father is less than welcoming to Elphaba. Do you truly need her to come home for Lurlinemas?" Galinda asked Nessarose, softy, after noticing the looks they were receiving from the people around them. She stroked her Girlfriends hair, resting her chin on her head.

"Do you truly suggest she stay here, alone? At least at home she's somewhere familiar," Nessa retorted, having put up a defensive air about her. The relationship between Galinda and Nessarose was strained at the best of times, let alone when Nessa got in to her high and mighty mood. She only kept her patience with the girl for Elphaba's sake.

"Well, I was thinking... She could come to my house with me. My parents would be fine with it..."

"I highly doubt father would mind." Sniffled Elphaba, still nestled into Galinda. She avoided eye contact with her sister. Since she had grown up caring for Nessa, she regarded her more as a master rather than a sister. There was certainly not much warmth between them like you would expect from siblings. Elphaba did what was right for Nessarose, like when she'd got Galinda a place in the sorcery classes after she'd encouraged Boq to take Nessa on a date.

"I am more of a burden at Lurlinemas than anything else."

Nessarose sighed. "Well perhaps you should write to Daddy and ask him."

"I am sure my parents will be happy to have Elphaba as a guest. I shall write to them and check, though." Galinda smiled. And then they finished their hot chocolates in silence, before Nessa left for a class, Elphaba and Galinda returning to their room.

* * *

><p><em>'Dearingest Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle,'<em>

Galinda sat cross legged on her bed, a book balancing on her lap to write a letter to her parents.

_'How are you? It has been ever such a long time since I saw you. I miss you so! I will be glad to see you again when Lurlinemas break comes. Regarding Lurlinemas, I have a question to ask of you._

_You may recall that recently, Elphaba and I have become good friends, and I was wondering if it would be ok if she could stay with us for Lurlinemas? Her father is less than accepting of her on account of her green skin and she's never celebrated the holiday, and I wish for her to do so with us! Please say yes!_

_Lots of love_

_Galinda Arduennna Upland xXx'_

She sealed the letter with three kisses, and placed it in an Envelope. She peered over at Elphaba, who was sat on the edge of her bed, frowning.

"What's wrong, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I hardly write to him." Shrugged Elphaba.

"Well what did you last write to him about?"

"My letter read:

_'My dear father,_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz, but of course I'll care for Nessa, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is... blonde.'_" Laughed Elphaba. Galinda giggled.

"My first one home was similar. It went:

_'Dearingest Darlingest Momsy and popsicle,_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz, but of course I'll rise above it, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is... unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe.'_" Said Galinda, collapsing into fits of laughter.

"They're so similar we could sing them!" Chuckled Elphaba. "Well at least I know what that feeling was now, anywho!"

"What was what feeling?!" Asked Galinda, puzzled.

"That feeling I felt from the moment I set eyes on you. The one that made my pulse rush, my head reel, my face flush." Elphaba replied.

"Sounds like loathing to me!"

"Close. Loving. I think it was love." Giggled Elphaba, as Galinda catapulted herself into her arms.

"I'm sorry I made the others be so mean to you. And I'm sorry I gave you that hat. I'm sorry." Galinda apologised, suddenly. She'd done so before, but this time it moved something within Elphaba.

"What are you talking about? You didn't make them, they wanted to. They just have nothing better to do. And I love my hat!" Exclaimed Elphaba, kissing the blonde lightly.

"Now, let me write a letter to Father and then we can relax for the afternoon."

* * *

><p>It was a week later when mail arrived for them. A letter for each of them. Elphaba clutched the brown envelope in her hand, her father's unmistakable writing scrawled across the front. This would be the reply to her letter she'd sent regarding Lurlinemas.<p>

In Galinda's hand was a pristine white envelope, a neat looped style writing on it. She looked at it as if it were a bomb counting down its final seconds until detonation.

"You open yours first, Elphie. There's no point in finding out what my parents have to say before we find out what your father says."

Elphaba slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter. With a thick swallow, she began to read it.

'_To Elphaba,_

_I can assure you that your assistance is not required this Lurlinemas and that Nanny is more than capable of tending to Nessarose for the holiday. Therefore you may stay at your friends, as long as you remember and respect your place and do not further shame the family. _

_From _

_Father.'_

Along with the letter was some money, more than what she was used to receiving. Probably because he didn't want to appear to be poor when Elphaba arrived at Galinda's home with no money.

Elphaba read it out loud to Galinda, who frowned in disgust.

"Do not further shame the family?! What an arsehole!" She exclaimed. Elphaba nodded in agreement. She wouldn't let herself smile yet, for she didn't know how Galinda's parents had responded.

"Open yours." Whispered Elphaba, suddenly nervous. She couldn't bear the thought of writing to her father to tell him that she'd be coming home after all. Galinda ripped the seal, and removed the letter.

'_Our Sweetest Galinda,_

_We are very well, darling. How are you getting on with your classes now?_

_Of course we are very happy to welcome Elphaba to stay for Lurlinemas! We have a lot to repay her for helping you in your studies, so we would be delighted to have her for the holiday! We will send the train fare to you in this letter. It is, as you are aware, a trip that takes a few days, so pack accordingly!_

_We look forward to seeing you and your friend!_

_Your loving Momsy and Popsicle.'_

And with the letter, Galinda too was given money. Considerably more than Elphaba, which was to be expected. The girls looked at eachother and squealed, jumping around. Galinda was surprised at Elphaba being so girly, as she embraced her love.

"I guess they don't know that we're not exactly friends..." Started Elphaba, to which Galinda shook her head.

"If I'm going to tell them, I want to tell them to their faces. But I don't know how they'd react. I don't even know what to tell them, I don't know what I am."

"What do you mean, 'what you are'" asked Elphaba.

"Well, I don't know if I am a lesbian, or bisexual or pansexual or whatever. What do you think you are?"

"I've never even imagined being with someone... And now that I'm with you I don't think I'd want to be with anyone else. Does that make me a Galindasexual?" Laughed Elphaba, as Galinda pressed their lips together.

"Maybe labels don't matter. As long as you're mine, I love you." Galinda smiled, before resuming the kiss.

"And that's all they need to know."


	12. Lurlinemas part 2

"ELPHABA!"

The green girl awoke with a sudden shock as her girlfriends whole weight was dropped on top of her. She jumped, grabbing the sheets.

"Galinda!"

"What a way to be awoken! Your frightened me to near death!" She exclaimed, watching her roommate (and bedmate, it would seem) creasing up with laughter. She waited for a few minutes, watching unamused as Galinda attempted to control her giggles. As soon as she regained her breath and wiped tears from her eyes, she playfully pinned Elphaba to the bed.

"We are leaving this evening to go to my house!" She squealed.

"Yes. We're accompanying Nessa to be picked up by Father, then we too will board a train." Smiled Elphaba, kissing Galinda on the cheek.

"Elphie, I was thinking. Your father hasn't seen you for months. What if... we made him jealous that you weren't going with him!" She grinned, making funny hand flapping movements and screeching, as she rolled off of Elphaba. She did this when she was excited.

"And how do you propose we do this?!"

"Easy. We make you look even more beautifuller than you already are."

Elphaba snorted.

"Don't laugh, Miss Thropp! We have 9 hours until we take Nessa to the station, and you need some new dresses. We're going shopping and you're having a makeover!" Declared Galinda, pulling Elphaba out of bed.

* * *

><p>Shopping was hardly one of Elphaba's favourite pastimes. It was agonising to see such pretty dresses, that she loved, but would clash too badly with her. She'd love to wear a light blue, knee length dress, but she always ended up looking a right mess.<p>

"Now, I think you'd look good in dark purple Elphie. Of course, you'd look great in black too. But first let's get you some necessities." Gushed Galinda, rushing about. Here you see a beauty queen in her natural habitat, thought Elphaba, watching the gorgeous blonde. She soon dumped into the basket three pairs of black tights. They were thick but not woollen.

"Now you can wear a shorter dress and not worry about your legs!" She smiled, grabbing Elphaba's hand. And in that moment, she didn't care that everyone stared at her and her greenness. She liked seeing Galinda so happy.

"Now let's find you a nice dress or two!"

It took trawling some shops, until they came to a small one on a corner. It seemed to be full of dark clothing. Upon entry, they could see that the dresses within ranged from black to dark blues and greens and purples. The ones that caught Galinda's eyes were the ones that simmered slightly in the light.

"Can I help?" Asked the woman at the counter. She was young with dark hair and light blue eyes. A few other customers glanced their way, and as usual they fixated themselves on the spectacle, a green skinned girl.

"No thank you, although we may need to try a few dresses on." Replied Galinda, cheerfully. The woman nodded as Galinda made her way to a rack of dresses. She'd picked out a very darm purple one that was made of silky material. She picked it up and held it up to Elphaba.

"I don't think this one would quite fit. We need a size smaller," mused Galinda, scanning the shop. She spotted something, and ran over to it.

"Here! Same style, just a bit... thinner." She held it up against the green girl. It fell to just above her knees and had a V neck line, with short sleeves. It was slightly brought in at the waist, and looked as if it would suit her.

"We'll find a few, and try them on."

Soon, Galinda was carrying four dresses. The purple one, a dark blue one, a dark green one and a black one. All of them were satin feeling, and all of them were very, and surprisingly, affordable. They entered a changing room and locked the door, before Elphaba removed her dress and slipped into the first purple one.

It suited her well, clinging to what figure she had. It didn't clash with her skin, and generally made her look even prettier. It was the same for the following three, they all seemed to fit well and look good. Elphaba decided to get them all, and paid for them a lot less than she expected.

"Now shoes! You need some plain black shoes that will go with pretty much anything."

They didn't take long to find, a simple pair of shoes that that had simple laces. They were in a sale too, so they were a good buy.

Galinda stopped and pondered for a moment.

"Now you just need a cardigan in case you get cold, and some accessories for your hair!" She squealed. Elphaba sighed. She'd actually really enjoyed the shopping trip, simply because for the first time she felt pretty. Galinda made her feel pretty, or at least prettier than she actually was. For once in her life, she'd not picked up the first long black dress and left the store, embarrassed.

"Come on!" She giggled, grabbing Elphaba's hand and dragging her into another shop. Two cardigans later, it was midday.

"Right, one more shop for hair accessories. Then we go back, give you a makeover, pack our bags and go!" Promised Galinda. The accessories shop was by far Elphaba's favourite. She loved the hair ribbons. She still had a fair amount of money left, she had most certainly underestimated her loves bargain hunting abilities. She settled on buying a few bow hair clips and two black satin flowers, while Galinda brought a few pink flowers and headbands. They paid, then left for home.

* * *

><p>On the bed lay a purple dress, a pair of tights, a black cardigan and a black flower clip. Sat on the bed was Elphaba.<p>

"Stay still, this is the last bit!" Galinda assured her girlfriend, twisting the curlers to close to her scalp. Elphaba didn't know it yet, but her dark hair that now fell in curls, framing her face, made her look stunning. When she released the hot instrument, Elphaba began to look for a mirror. Galinda had covered them all.

"Not yet. You can look when you're dressed!"

Galinda helped Elphaba into her dress, zipping it up at the back. She put her tights on, that did dramatically improve her legs, Elphaba decided. With it being winter, she was constantly too cold to be without a jacket on, so her cardigan was done up over her dress. It was only to her ribs, so it went well with the dress. And in order to keep some of the curls out of her face, Galinda slipped the black flower into her hair.

"Can I see now?!" Moaned Elphaba. Galinda shook her head.

"Makeup."

She decided to tint Elphaba's eyelids dark purple, as well as applying some mascara to lengthen her eyelashes. There was one thing that Galinda decided was missing: red lipstick. After applying some, she stood back and admired her work.

"Oh My, Elphie. You're beautiful." Sighed Galinda, passing a mirror to her girlfriend. Elphaba gasped.

"That's... that's... me?! That can't be me I'm not... Oh My, Galinda thank you so much!" She exclaimed, hugging her love. She looked beautiful, even she could admit that to herself. She looked very pretty. Galinda's heart swelled with happiness as she finally saw her girlfriend... truly confident with herself. It made her so proud.

"Your father is going to be jealous. Your sister, too" Galinda whispered into Elphaba's ear, rocking her from side to side slowly in her arms.

"Right, we need to pack our bags." Galinda told her, stroking her hair hair gently. It took a few moments for Elphaba to let go. When she finally released Galinda, she set right to packing a bag. She made sure to pack everything she'd brought that day, plus a few extra dresses and a few books, as well as underwear.

"The train ride is two days, with a few stops for the drivers to take a break, so we will arrive at midday on Monday. Of course, We'll have a bedroom on the coach, as it is a very high class service. So we can sleep on our way." Galinda chattered, as Elphaba shoved some nightdresses in the bag and zipped it up. Galinda was also just packing last bits; a pair of curlers and some makeup.

"We'll touch your makeup up when we get near home. Though your curls should stay in." Smiled Galinda, lugging her pink suitcase to the door, and spinning around to kiss Elphaba's lips as she placed her black suitcase beside it. Elphaba grabbed the back of Galinda's head and pulled her gently into a deeper kiss. It lasted until they stopped for breath.

"Lets go get Nessa."

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. Oz."<p>

Nessarose had just answered the door. She sat there with her eyes wide and her mouth similarly so. Her gaze didn't leave Elphaba. Galinda's eyes darted between them, grinning a little.

"Elphaba... You look beautiful." Nessa breathed, quietly.

"Thank you. Galinda made me up." Smiled Elphaba, hanging her head shyly.

"Wow, I applaud your skills, miss Galinda. You must be very talented to be able to make Elphaba look pretty."

Galinda wasn't sure in that moment whether Nessarose was, to be blunt, a total bitch, or whether she was simply tactless. It hurt her a little to realise that she would have once said something like that.

"Not at all, Elphaba is very beautiful, naturally." Galinda replied sweetly, grabbing her suitcase.

"Come on, Father is meeting us at the station." Said Elphaba, grabbing Nessa's wheelchair and her suitcase, one in each hand.

* * *

><p>It was just outside of Shiz, so the three only had to walk (or be pushed) for ten minutes, until they arrived at the ramp up to the platform. When they reached the top, they saw Frex, in fine clothing as usual, stood with his back to them. He was engrossed in a timetable.<p>

"Daddy!" Yelled Nessarose, wheeling herself quickly towards her father. He turned quickly and bent down slightly to hug his daughter.

"My darling girl, I've missed you so. How are you?" He asked. Galinda and Elphaba stood a short distance away. Galinda noticed how emotionless Elphaba looked, when in actual fact she was well aware that this would be taunting for her.

"I'm fine. Elphaba looked after me." She replied. Galinda decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and conclude that she was merely tactless at times.

"That's good." He said, not really meaning it. That was when he looked up and caught sight of his other daughter, the one he tried to deny existence of. To say the least, she made green skin look like a desirable fashion statement. Her usually limp dark hair tumbled over her shoulders in flowing curls, her eyes enlarged by the dark makeup.

"Nessa's bags, father." She stated, meekly, as she placed the bag between them.

"Yes. Thank you," he replied, still rather shocked. "And you must be Miss Upland. It is a pleasure to have you tolerate Elphaba, especially to pity her enough to allow her to come to yours for lurlinemas." He praised, shaking Galinda's hand. It took all of her self control not to push him on to the rails.

"Actually, Elphaba is a very good friend to me. She's very clever and has helped me greatly with my studies, and she doesn't need pity. As you can surely see, she's very pretty." Galinda stated, to which Frex simply grunted and thrust an envelope towards Elphaba without making eye contact.

"Daddy, the train is coming!"

And with that, Frex took Nessa's bag and walked to the other end of the platform, before boarding without looking back. As soon as the train was out of sight, Elphaba sighed and Galinda gave an animalistic growl.

"That bastard. How can he say those things about you?! He didn't even talk to you," she started, making excessive hand gestures. "But I'll tell you what, there isn't any way in the whole of Oz that he didn't see you. Did you see his face just drop as he saw you?!" She chuckled. Elphaba grabbed Galinda's shoulders.

"Galinda it has been 15 years like this. Don't let it bother you. I always do, but you shouldn't. I'm more or less used to no-one loving me." Elphaba sighed.

"That's where you're wrong, Thropp. I love you." Galinda smiled, bringing their lips together lightly. Elphaba sighed happily, before hearing a train rattle in. It was quite large, but not as large as a normal train.

"It's one of my Mother's private trains. We have a few in case we need to travel around, and of course we don't use public trains. This is pretty much like a house for a few days." Galinda smiled, stepping on.

She lugged her bag into a room that had dark pink carpets, light pink walls, a table with a pink cloth, hot pink sofas, pink curtains, followed by the green girl.

"Did I mention that the love of pink runs in the family?" Galinda laughed as Elphaba stepped tentatively into the room, looking around.

"We have a few staff, but mostly it's just us." Galinda grinned, flopping on a sofa.

Elphaba was pretty sure she knew what her girlfriend had in mind.


	13. Lurlinemas part 3

Elphaba joined Galinda on one of the the sofas, feeling quite depressed about her father.

"What's in the envelope, Elphie?" Asked Galinda, seeing the paper she held in her hand. Her father had given it to her.

"I'm not sure..." She replied, opening it to see a rather large sum of money.

"Wow." She gasped, reading the card that simply said

'_To Elphaba,_

_Merry Lurinemas,_

_Frex._'

She showed Galinda, who frowned.

"What a bitch." She growled. Elphaba nodded, walking over to her suitcase and opening it to find her purse, where she placed the money.

"He probably only gave it to me so that he won't look bad in front of your parents." She stated, zipping up her suitcase and returning to the sofa, shortly before an attendant walked through the doors.

"Good to see you again, Miss Upland. And nice to meet you too, Miss Thropp. Would either of you like anything before we set off?" The young woman requested. Elphaba looked at Galinda, bewildered.

"No thank you, Leah. It's nice to see you too!" Smiled Galinda, as the maid nodded and left. Moments later, the train shuddered into movement.

"Leah is a housemaid, but occasionally she comes on the train. There'll be two attendants and a driver on board, and they use the first three carriages. The other three are ours. Want a tour?" Explained Galinda. Elphaba nodded in response to her question. Galinda grabbed her hand and stood up, leading her through the door that was on the left to the entrance. This room was also pink, it had an empty table with eight seats around it, otherwise it was empty.

"This is the dining room. No-one in all of Oz knows why we have it, because mostly people just carry things through to the lounge and eat in there. Momsy just says she included it because she can." Laughed Galinda. Elphaba chuckled. Galinda pointed to the fridge that was in the far corner.

"All of our food is in there. There'll be sandwiches and rolls and stuff." She shrugged, and then pointed to the cupboard next to it.

"And there's cereal and crisps and chocolate and things in that one."

Then she ran back through into the lounge, Elphaba following her. She continued straight through the carriage, and through a door on the other side.

"This is the bedroom!" She grinned, flopping on to the bed. Elphaba pushed through the door into the room. Her eyes widened. Everything was pink and so exquisite. There was a corner taken out of the room, which Galinda explained was the toilet.

"This is amazing. It's practically a mini house. It's nicer than my real house!" Elphaba Said, glancing around.

"We should bring our bags in here." Sighed Galinda, getting off the bed. She paced into the lounge, and decided to lay across one of the sofas.

"I just can't be bothered right now." She groaned, kicking her shoes off and stretching out. Elphaba sat tentatively on the edge of the other sofa.

"What's wrong Elphie?" Galinda asked, noticing that her girlfriend was unusually quiet.

"I'm just nervous is all, my sweet." She shrugged.

"About what my parents think of you?" She guessed. Elphaba shook her head.

"Well yes, but not just me... us. And I'm worried, what if I am like Father says, a constant embarrasment."

Galinda walked over to the other sofa and embraced Elphaba gently. She gave into this touch, and as Galinda sat down she nestled into her.

"Elphie, for starters, your father is horrid and he is small minded. And I'm sure, once my parents see how much I love you, they will love you too."

Galinda let her fingertips run down Elphaba's face, tilting her chin up a little to push her lips onto the green girls. She ran her tongue along Elphaba's bottom lip and slid it into her mouth, exploring with a gentle sigh.

"I love you, Galinda." Elphaba whispered, her nose still touching the blonde's. Galinda giggled a little.

"How much?"

"This much."

Suddenly, Elphaba stood up off the couch, and scooped up her girlfriend in her arms, carrying her through the room and barging through the door to the bedroom. She unceremoniously dumped her on the bed, and quickly ran back to lock the door.

Galinda sighed as Elphaba returned to the bed and knelt between her legs, reuniting their lips as her hands felt for the zipper on the back of her elegant white dress. She found it and unzipped it, pulling the dress to Galinda's waist so that it only covered her legs. The bed prevented her from being able to fully remove it at this given moment. Galinda's hands grasped Elphaba's bony waist as she removed her white frilly bra and began to massage her breasts gently, Her thumbs pressing in to her hard nipples.

"Oh Elphie." She whispered, as she pulled the black cardigan off her girlfriend. It meant that she had to remove her hands from the blondes breasts for a moment, but Galinda could live with that. She undid Elphaba's dress and pulled it down, it pooled around her knees like a dark purple shimmering sea. Elphaba wasn't wearing a bra, as usual. She suddenly felt very exposed. It didn't scare her like it probably should, it excited her. She got the familiar rush that she got every time she was intimate with Galinda. It made her shudder.

She broke the kiss, and by hooking an arm around the back of Galinda's neck, she forcefully pushed the blonde into a laying position, and immediately pulling her dress the rest of the way off her. She also took hers from around her legs and flung it away. Resuming her knelt position between Galinda's thighs, she lay her palms on her stomach, gently massaging the soft skin. Her hands stroked along her sides, gently teasing at the waistband of her pants as she ran her fingertips from her belly to her mid thighs. Galinda closed her eyes and gave up under Elphaba's touch. The witch could have as she wanted of her.

Elphaba smiled, watching Galinda relax under her. She ran her hands up to her shoulders and leaned forwards to kiss her neck. She knew that one of Galinda's favourite places to be touched was her neck. She gave a slight moan at this, biting her bottom lip. That small noise alone turned Elphaba on a lot. She wanted a lot more noise. She began to trail kisses down the fair skin, until she reached a breast. She teased each one a little with her tongue, making her girlfriend whimper. She began to arch her back, just wanting Elphaba to get on with it.

Elphaba then knelt upright, removing all contact between the pair. Galinda opened her eyes and met Elphaba's in a stare. She was surveying her body, a rather greedy look on her face. Their eyes met, and Elphaba only smirked.

"Elphie please." She said, trying to not let her voice crack with desperation. Elphaba grinned, hooking her thumbs either side of Galinda's waistband.

"Please what?" Laughed Elphaba, her hands already teasing at her pants.

"Oh, you mean green thing." Growled Galinda, digging her fingernails into the sheet. "Screw me."

Elphaba giggled wickedly.

"As you wish."

She pulled Galinda's pants away, and in order to get them fully of she had to shift from between her legs. When finally she resumed her original position and her girlfriends pants were in their rightful place, on the floor, she brought the tip of her tongue to the blonde's clitoris. The touch was met with a sharp gasp and a moan. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive spot and teased for a few moments, drawing imaginary shapes on the bundle of nerves, before running her tongue downwards towards the folds. She stroked them gently, each groan that her girlfriend made sending shudders through her. She began to dip towards her opening, each movement sending Galinda crazy with need.

Finally satisfied with Galinda's level of excitedness, Elphaba began to move away, but before she did so she fixed her lips onto Galinda's left thigh and sucked for a few seconds. Galinda was growing frustrated with the feelings building up between her legs that she needed Elphaba to relieve.

"Elphaba, in the name of Oz!" She hissed, tensing up as the green girl crawled up her body, tilting the blonde's face to look at her.

"You make teasing you way too amusing, my sweet." She grinned, crashing their lips together before pushing two fingers inside her. Galinda yelled out in surprise and pleasure, bucking her hips in time to her hand movements. She began to groan loudly with each thrust, escalating to a shout. She bit her bottom lip. She felt ready for a release but something was stopping her, causing tears threatened her eyes for some reason.

"Are you ok, My sweet?" Elphaba asked, concerned. She continued to thrust, just slowing a little. The blonde's breath was fast and uneven, hitching in her throat.

"I don't know, I just feel like..." Galinda replied, almost crying. She couldn't continue her sentence, she didn't know what she felt like or what was wrong.

"Do you want me to stop?" Elphaba asked, slowing her movements further. Galinda shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong." She whispered.

"Just relax, my sweet. Just relax." Elphaba continued to sooth her gently as she picked up the pace and speed again. Galinda began to yell out again, soon finding herself tensed up again, like she was stood at the edge of a cliff, about to jump. Her heart pounded. It was the worry of not knowing whether this would be a little hill like tumble or like falling off of a mountain that caused her to hesitate and lose all confidence.

"It's fine, my sweet. Just relax and let yourself fall, I have you." Whispered Elphaba, as if she'd read Galinda's mind. She wrapped her arm under Galinda's neck and held her tightly as she felt the blonde's walls tightening. With a few final pushes, Galinda fell. It felt as if she hit every rock on the way down the mountain, except if this is what falling down real mountains was like she would optionally pitch herself off one any day.

* * *

><p>Galinda opened her eyes slowly. Elphaba was nestled next to her, and they were covered by the blanket.<p>

"Elphie." She sighed, snuggling in to her girlfriend.

"Are you ok, My sweet? What did you get upset about?" She asked, stroking the blonde curls.

"I don't know, I just felt like I couldn't go any further. But I needed to, and it was frustrating." She explained.

"You got very tense. Promise me if you ever have any problems like that, you'll just tell me. Then I can fix it." Elphaba Said. "And that orgasm made you pass out, it can't have been bad."

"I promise." She replied, giggling. "It was an amazing orgasm."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda's back, pulling her in closely. Galinda held Elphaba's shoulders.

"I love you so much, Elphie." She whispered. For some reason she had an attack of emotions that threatened to make her cry.

"I love you very much too, my sweet."

And though it was only about 9 o clock in the night, and neither of the girls had eaten since lunch, they fell asleep entwined with eachother.


	14. Lurlinemas part 4

**A/N: this chapter is a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys don't mind! Please review!**

Before they knew it, two days on the train had passed. It was 10am and Galinda was giving Elphaba her makeover.

"Can't you just... make yourself look prettier?!" She grumbled as the blonde sat her on the bed.

"I've already curled my hair and applied makeup. It's your turn." She replied, sectioning the dark hair for curling. Within ten minutes, Elphaba's limp hair was in bouncy pretty curls.

"Your hair curls so quickly, it's amazing!" Galinda grinned, bobbing about excitedly as she slid the flower pin into the raven locks. She got her makeup bag out and applied the dark eye shadow on Elphaba's eyelids, as well as eyeliner. She also brushed her eyelashes with the mascara and put the red lipstick on Elphaba's lips.

"There! Now you look even prettier! Which dress are you going to wear?" Asked Galinda, skipping over to the cupboard and opening it up. They'd have to re-pack in a moment, ready to go. Elphaba pondered for a moment before choosing the black satin one. She'd wear all black, and hope she didn't look too morbid. Galinda looked stunning as usual, with a pale blue ruffled glittery dress, and pale blue eyeshadow which brought out her azure eyes. They probably looked complete opposites.

Once she was dressed in her black dress, tights, cardigan and shoes, Galinda checked her over.

"Very pretty! Now we have to pack!" She squealed, throwing her beauty products into her bag. Luckily, Elphaba didn't have much. It took them an hour altogether to pack, and by then they were only half an hour away from their stop. They both sat on a sofa, Galinda humming excitedly and Elphaba swallowing worridly.

"And they definitely know I'm... green." Elphaba checked, for the millionth time.

"Yes, darling. They know you're green and very pretty." Galinda assured her, for the millionth time.

Just then, Leah entered. They'd seen her only a few times in the last two days.

"Miss Upland, Miss Thropp, I have been sent to tell you that we are running early and will be arriving within the next five minutes. Are you ready to go?" She smiled.

"Yes we are, Leah. Will you be accompanying us to the house?" Replied Galinda.

"We have separate carriages. You and miss Thropp will be in one, and us staff will be in another, less fancy one." Explained Leah.

"Oh, I do hope Mother hasn't overdone it again." Galinda sighed.

"Your Aunt is over, she's bound to. She's brought her children as well." Sighed Leah.

"Oh Oz give us strength." Groaned Galinda. Elphaba looked bewildered.

"My aunt is my father's sister. She lives in south west Gilikin and seems to think that she is better than everyone. She has three sons: Knuck, who is 14, Nikko, who is 12 and Ervic, who is 10. She has a daughter called Evanora too, she is Nikko's twin sister. Unlike the boys, she's sweet." Explained Galinda to Elphaba.

"And if any of them say anything about you I shall give them what for." Promised Galinda, chuckling as the train came to a halt. Elphaba felt sick as the doors opened, she'd never been far out of Munchkin land let alone all the way to Frottica. They each grabbed their suitcases and got off the train, clutching each others hand. A few people recognised Galinda and began to yell for her attention. Luckily she could see their carriage just through the gates. It was pulled by six fine white horses. They made a hasty escape and boarded without a problem.

"Only a five minute ride." Galinda smiled as the horses began to trot. Elphaba was surprised at the luxury, at most you'd get a car ride in Munchkin land. They sat in silence, Elphaba fretting over everything and Galinda buzzing with excitement. When the house came into view, Elphaba was breathtaken. It was huge and white, it looked amazingly clean and well kept. It even had some Lurlinemas decorations up already. They were allowed without question through the gates, which were closed firmly behind them. They stopped only 15 metres from the porch and veranda, before the driver of the carriage climbed down from the front and opened the door for Galinda, who pulled the bags out and helped Elphaba out too.

"GALINDA!" Squealed a voice as a woman around the age of forty dashed out of the house and down the steps.

"MOMSIE!" Galinda cried in return, ditching the bags and racing over to embrace her mother.

"I missed you so much, momsie."

"I missed you too, my darling girl."

They both chatted for a minute as Elphaba grabbed the bags and pulled them forwards, standing a short way behind Galinda, awkwardly. The carriage was driven to the back of the house to be put away and for the horses to be put in the paddock.

"Oh, Momsie, this is Elphaba. She's my... my best friend." Galinda smiled. Elphaba smiled slightly, shaking the hand of the woman. She smiled warmly at the girl, seeming not to notice her skin.

"It's nice to meet you, Elphaba. I am Larena Upland, Galinda's mum. Feel free to call me whatever you wish."

"It's an honour to meet you too, Mrs Upland. I must say, you two do look similar." Elphaba observed, politely, looking between Galinda and her mum. She chuckled.

"Well, come inside. I'm afraid it's a bit hectic, the boys won't give it a rest." Laughed Larena, walking on ahead into the house. Galinda and Elphaba heaved their bags up the steps and finally arrived in the porch. It was a higher room with a high ceiling. It had two doors on either side, not including the one they'd just walked through, and a staircase up to the second floor, underneath which was another door. The walls were cream, the carpet was red and orange patterned. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling, and underneath it was an undecorated pine tree, for Lurlinemas. Suddenly there was a huge screech and the sound of what could only be described as a herd of elephants running across one of the three upper floors.

"Oh Nikko will you cut it out in the name of Oz! You're making such a racket!" Yelled a young female voice, also from upstairs.

"Knuck get the hell away from my runway or I'll bash you in the face!" Yelled another boy, presumably Ervic as the other child, who could only be Nikko, continued to screech and bash around.

"Shut it you little rats or I'll bash you all in the face!" Shouted an older female voice.

Galinda laughed a little and grabbed Elphaba's hand. Larena sighed heavily.

"they've been like this for three days now, I don't know what to do."

"Showing them Me usually works, children usually all think I'm a wicked witch." Laughed Elphaba lightly. Larena frowned.

"If they call you a witch, I shall give them what for." She stated. "Being a witch is not a bad thing. I'm a witch, Galinda's a witch, You're a witch." She smiled.

"I think 'Witch' is just a term that jealous non-magic people use."

Larena nodded in agreement.

"Momsy, where is popsicle?" Asked Galinda, looking around as if he could be hiding in the mostly empty room.

"He's hiding in his study. Charming, isn't it? His sister comes around and plagues us with young, untrained children and I'm left to deal with it." She growled, jokingly. Elphaba was shocked, in munchkinland women had to be respectful to their husbands, even when they're joking. Larena picked up on this and laughed.

"Things here in Gilikin are much different to Munchkinland. And I'm the boss of this house!" She exclaimed. Elphaba nodded.

"I hate the norms in Munchkinland. It's much too strict and I don't believe that Women should be inferior to men simply because of their sex." She replied.

"Indeed. And in Munchkinland, homosexuality is basically a sin... we're a lot more easy going here in Gilikin," Larena added. Elphaba's heart missed a beat, wondering if she knew.

"Y-Yes, it's a lot more... a lot more religious in Munchkinland." She stuttered, cursing herself.

"Ugh, can you guys quit with the political talk already?! Can we go put our bags upstairs please Mumsy? I want to show Elphie my room!" Moaned Galinda.

"Go on then. I'll call you down shortly." She laughed, watching Galinda grab her bag. She'd already noticed the linked hands between them.

"Come on Elphie!" She squealed, dragging her up the stairs.

Larena grinned knowingly, watching the two girls. 'Oh Galinda, how long do you plan to keep this hidden?' She thought.

* * *

><p>They rushed as quickly through the first floor as possible so that the children couldn't catch a glimpse of Elphaba, and then up the third floor staircase to the top of the house. It had four rooms off the landing, and Galinda had the furthest one. She flung the door open and stepped in.<p>

It wasn't pink like Elphaba expected, it was blue. Such delicate shades of blue and white, the floor almost seemed to be a pearly sort of blue, the curtains were silvery, the wall was painted with delicate patterns of steel blue, the bed was satiny white and baby blue, with a white dressing table next to it. There was a perfect net canopy over the bed, a chandelier hung from the centre of the room, made of tiny clear crystals.

"Wow." Gasped Elphaba, looking around.

"This is beautiful. It looks like this is some sort of ice palace, like it should be cold in here." She whispered. Galinda giggled.

"Yes, and I am the snow queen." She spun around in her snowy looking pale blue dress.

"I feel so out of place in here. Everything is so beautiful, delicate and light and then there's me." She sighed.

"Oh Elphie, you're my favourite part of any room." Galinda smiled, placing her bag against the wall, and shutting the door. She then approached Elphaba and pushed her gently across the room towards the bed. She pushed her onto it, straddling her, and stroked her face. Elphaba smiled back.

"We can't do this now, my sweet." She whispered, stroking the blonde curls.

"I know, I just need to kiss you." She replied, pressing their lips together. Elphaba made no protest, wrapping her arms around the blonde's back and letting her tongue dominate her own.

* * *

><p>"I am telling you right now, Hugh, they are more than just friends. So don't you dare go insulting that girl because she's here to stay, mark my words." Insisted Larena, frowning at her husband. He just grunted.<p>

"Since when have I ever upset any of her friends, and why would I insult this one?!" Exclaimed Hugh. He was a rather muscular and in shape man of 45, his hair just starting to grey. He had pale blue eyes and square, strong features.

"She's not her 'friend' Hugh. And every year. Last year you insulted Shenshen's hair."

"Well the girl was a bitch!" He growled.

"That's the brat that pushed Elphaba down the stairs. Don't you remember that tear stained letter we got that week? Don't you think I knew? That I know a lot about _most_ people who set foot in this house?!" She questioned her husband, agitated.

"I refuse to believe that Galinda is gay." He replied, shrugging.

"She doesn't have to be gay, Hugh! She just loves Elphaba and that's all there is to it!" She retorted.

"She has to marry a high class gentleman and continue noble bloodlines!" Argued her husband. Larena lifted her chin slightly, her jaw clenched in anger.

"That's exactly what my father said to my mother. When I announced that I was in love with _you._" She snapped, standing up suddenly and storming towards the door.

"Sometimes I think you forget whose noble bloodlines this concerns." She practically spat, storming out of the room dramatically.

Hugh was left in stunned silence for a few moments, before he buried his head in his hands in despair.

* * *

><p>Galinda finally managed to pull her lips from Elphaba's. She smiled a little.<p>

"Hey Elphie, want to know some good news?"

Elphaba nodded.

"The room below us is a play room, so it's empty at night. And we're the only ones on this floor." She grinned, mischievously.

"You are terrible, Miss Upland." She chuckled.

"We'll still have to be a bit quiet but..."

"Maybe not tonight, my sweet. Maybe I should let your family like me at least a bit before they hate me for screwing you." She laughed.

"They've got to find out within the next few days. I can't stand not being able to kiss you." Galinda replied, kissing Elphaba's neck.

"I know, I got really nervous when your mum mentioned Homosexuality... so out of the blue. I wondered if she knew."

Galinda nodded

"She does have an awfully keen ability to tell things about people. Like... She always hated Shenshen. Now I see why. I wonder if she already knows somehow." Shrugged Galinda.

"But then again she hasn't killed me yet. She can't know." Laughed Elphaba, kissing Galinda's nose.

"I don't think she'll be angry, Elphie. It's quite clear she likes you, she refused to speak to Shenshen." Galinda comforted her love. Just then a call came from downstairs.

"Glinda! Elphaba! Kids! Auntie Margolette! Come down for tea!" Called Larena, loudly. Galinda got off of Elphaba and smiled as her girlfriend stood up. The canopy hung above her, it flowed down over the bed and had little glittery snowflakes sewn into it. They left the room and clutching each others hands, walked down the four sets of stairs. The kitchen was to the right of the bottom staircase.

As they arrived, Larena smiled kindly at the two. The children were already seated and immediately began to giggle at Elphaba, for despite the fact that she was pretty she was still- well- green. Hugh followed them in only seconds later.

"Popsicle!" Galinda exclaimed, hugging her father.

"Galinda! It's good to have you home for Lurlinemas!" He smiled. Galinda released him from the hug and gestured to Elphaba, who was stood next to her.

"Daddy, this is Elphaba. I think you'll love her as much as I do!" She grinned. Hugh smiled at the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Elphaba said, bowing her head slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Elphaba." He replied, kindly. Galinda then took her hand and led her to two seats next to eachother. Elphaba was at the end of the table, beside Galinda, and Galinda was between her and Evanora. Opposite Elphaba sat Margolette, with Knuck and Nikko to her left. Ervic was on the corner between Nikko and Hugh, who was sat on the end. On the opposite end was Larena.

Kitchen staff brought in a few plates of various sandwiches and rolls and general snack food. They lay it all in the centre of the table, and gave each person a plate to place food of their choices on. There were cups laid out and bottles of lemonade, Apple juice and some alcoholic beverages Dr the adults. Although technically, Galinda and Elphaba were old enough to drink, Elphaba stayed clear of it, only remembering what it did to her father, and it had never particularly interested Galinda.

Elphaba looked up at Galinda's aunt. She was around 35, a formidable looking woman with her brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She seemed to do nothing but scowl, and her children were most certainly not well trained at all.

"Mother, why has the girl got green paint all over her?" Asked Ervic, the youngest boy, peering at Elphaba with his pale blue eyes, flicking his overgrown brown curly hair out of his face.

"Ervic, This is Elphaba and she has green skin." Explained Larena, patiently. Galinda reached for Elphaba's hand under the table and held it tightly upon finding it.

"Yes, but why?" Repeated Nikko, the other boy, only a slight bit older than Ervic. His hair was shorter, but still brown with pale blue eyes.

"Because that's the way she was born." Larena told him.

"Nikko, Ervic, you should know it's not nice to go around asking people things like that!" Evanora scolded her brothers. In that moment, Elphaba realised, she was a better mother than her actual mother, Margolette, who sat in silence.

"And Elphaba is a very close friend of mine, so you're not to be mean to her." Galinda warned them. The children, as it happened, were all very fond of Galinda and so they wouldn't dare disobey her. They all just nodded and continued to eat.

"So, you're Galinda's friend this year?" Sneered Margolette. Larena shot her a glare but she didn't notice.

"I wonder how long you're going to last."

Galinda frowned at Margolette.

"Auntie, that is not kind at all. Elphaba is my best friend!" She retorted, angrily. Margolette just gave an exasperated sigh.

"You say that every year and then you bring another girl home the next year!" She exclaimed.

"Well as it happens, I love Elphaba a lot and she helped me through breaking up with Fiyero, so..." She replied.

"Oh what happened with him then?" Margolette growled.

"He didn't want to be with me anymore. I didn't really care, I'd only been using him as a distraction for someone else I like."

Hugh shot Larena an 'I told you so' look. She liked someone else, so she couldn't be with Elphaba.

Larena shot him back a 'just you wait and see' look. He shook his head slowly.

"A temporary thing. What when you want to bring your next boyfriend home?!" Margolette asked.

Elphaba clenched her jaw tight. She could see this was upsetting Galinda a lot.

"Excuse me, but I don't see it in your position to interrogate my daughter about her personal relationships. Quite frankly you know very little about her, so leave her and Elphaba alone." Snapped Larena, who had been waiting to snap for the whole conversation. Margolette dropped her head and continued eating in defeat. Elphaba let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, and withstood the urge to lean over and comfort her angry girlfriend with a kiss.

"So, Galinda, how are your studies going?" Asked Larena, trying to keep conversation going.

"Better now that I get help from Elphaba." She smiled.

"And you, Elphaba?"

"I find it beneficial to explain to someone else what we've learned, because then it reinforces understanding. However Galinda really shouldn't put her improvement down to me, she's cleverer than she likes to believe." Elphaba replied. Galinda lay her head on her shoulder, and it took all the self control she had not to kiss her on the top of her head. Larena laughed.

"I am glad you two are both getting on well. You seem really close." She smiled.

Elphaba and Galinda nodded.

"We're best friends." Galinda said.

Larena had already noticed their linked hands under the table.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was finished eating, they all left the table.<p>

"Momsy, can I go and show Elphie the fairy garden please?" Galinda asked. Larena smiled.

"I thought we might decorate for lurlinemas now, so if you take the garden decorations and decorate the fairy garden, we can do the indoors." She replied. Galinda nodded and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"Come on Elphie!" She squealed.

"The box is under the stairs!" Called Larena after her over excited daughter. Hugh stood at the other end of the kitchen. As soon as he heard the front door slam, he walked towards Larena. They hadn't talked since their argument.

"I know that they're close, dear, but I don't think they're together!" He exclaimed.

"I don't see why you are so bothered about it, Hugh!" Larena shouted.

"At least she's happy! At least she's not with some boy for his scandalous reputation!"

Hugh shook his head. He didn't know why it bothered him either, but it did.

* * *

><p>Galinda led Elphaba down the stone path to a section of the woods.<p>

"When mumsy was pregnant with me, we moved here and this place had just been built and decorated. They were chopping down the wood from our land, because some of the forest belongs to Gilikin and some of it is ours. But momsy asked them to leave a bit. Then she hired some people to make a little garden in it." Explained Galinda as they came to the edge of the woods. There was a wooden hand rail along the path, which Galinda began to wind Lurlinemas lights around. Elphaba did the same on the other side. It was about 3 in the afternoon, and the sun was low in the winter sky. They continued doing so, plugging the plugs into the little power outlets that were hidden in green boxes behind each pole for the railings.

Finally they got to the end of the path. Elphaba gasped. There was a large clearing with a small waterfall just beyond the hand rail that surrounded the area. A large Gazebo stood at the far end of the clearing.

"This is beautiful." She breathed.

"Just wait until it gets dark." Galinda smiled, kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek. She and Elphaba continued to string lights around, on the trees and on the Gazebo, on the hand rails, until finally they were finished as darkness began to fall. Suddenly, lights began to flicker on in the trees. All around them they were surrounded by flashes of lights. From high in the canopy of the branches, lanterns were lit.

"Light sensitive lanterns. As soon as it gets dark, they come on." Galinda grinned. Elphaba gasped and spun around, taking in the beauty around her. It was like the area was magical, it pulled at her heart strings. Galinda walked over to a small wooden box just outside the hand rail, and lifted its lid up. Inside was a green plastic box, which she took the lid off of and pushed a switch on. The lights that they had put up all began to twinkle, and looking around the darkening forest it looked as if the place sparked. Galinda replaced the lid on the box, and then walked over to Elphaba.

"I see why you call this the fairy garden. It's beautiful." She sighed, placing her hands on either side of Galinda's face and stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs. Galinda placed a hand on top of one of Elphaba's, and wrapped one around her waist.

"Isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She agreed. Elphaba shook her head.

"No. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen is you, my sweet." She smiled, running her hands to tangle in Galinda's hair and tilting her head up a little to push their lips together. Galinda sighed and accepted the kiss, having had the urge to kiss her for at least four hours.

"You are such a romantic, Elphie." Giggled Galinda, breaking the kiss shortly to breathe. Their noses were still touching, eyes closed. This time it was Galinda who leaned in to the kiss. There was no battle for dominance, for they just wanted to be close. Galinda's hands grasped Elphaba's waist and pulled her in closer. Suddenly, there was a voice at the end of the pathway.

"Elphaba? Galinda?" It asked. They broke the kiss quickly and looked at the child who stood there, bewildered.

"Evanora! Are you OK?" Galinda asked, not bothering to pretend that she and Elphaba hadn't just been kissing. The green girls skin darkened in embarrassment.

"Yes, it's just the boys are being very loud and annoying, so I thought I'd come and find you." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry about my mother earlier." She apologised to the girls.

"It's not your fault, Eva." Galinda replied, finally letting go of Elphaba. She'd long since dropped her hands from the blonde's hair to her shoulders, but now she too released her girlfriend.

"Why were you two kissing?" Asked Evanora, frowning. "I thought only boys could kiss girls."

Galinda shook her head.

"No, Eva. You can kiss whoever you love. And I love Elphaba very much, even more than I could love a boy."

"I like that, I think that's good. Does that mean that I could kiss a girl?" Evanora queried.

"If that's who you love, then of course." Galinda laughed. Evanora beamed, as if part of life had just became a lot clearer.

"I think that's sweet. I think you two are very cute together as well. I ship it." Evanora giggled. Everyone in her class did shipping of others. It was a common thing in Gilikin.

"When in the name of Oz did ship become a verb?!" Exclaimed Elphaba, imagining a large boat being dropped on top of Galinda and her. Evanora and the blonde laughed.

"It's when you put people in a relationship whether they're in one already or not. So if I shipped Nessa and Boq, I would be wishing them in a relationship, basically." Galinda explained. Elphaba nodded, understanding.

"Does anyone know that you guys are together?" Asked Evanora. They shook their heads.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." She assured them. Galinda smiled and hugged the girl tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Elphaba looked around at the lights, and then at the darkness beyond.

"We ought to get back." Elphaba told them. So, with Galinda hand in hand with Evanora and Elphaba, they walked along the decorated path back to the house.


	15. Lurlinemas part 5

They soon arrived back at the house, which was now covered from top to bottom in twinking white lights. When they got in, the boys were still creating a ruckus. It was six in the evening now, and they'd been at it for 10 hours now.

"Where's Auntie?" Asked Galinda to her mother, who was pacing around the kitchen, despairing.

"Gone to her room. She can't handle it." Larena hissed angrily. Elphaba frowned.

"I'll try and herd them up." Elphaba sighed. She left the room and walked upstairs. All of a sudden there was squealing and two doors slamming shut. Elphaba soon returned and stood next to Galinda.

"Well I told them it was bedtime and they all ran." She shrugged. Larena smiled.

"What are sleeping arrangements for you two? All together they have commandeered all four bedrooms on the first floor, and our travel bed." She asked.

"Elphie may as well stay in my bed." Galinda shrugged.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go in a room alone, I get bad nightmares sometimes." Elphaba agreed. Larena nodded her head.

"That's fine," She smiled. Elphaba and Galinda linked hands, absent mindedly. Hugh then entered the room, and smiled at the girls.

"Finally they've all settled down. They're leaving just after lurlinemas, thank Oz." He grimaced.

"They're a bit of a handful. All except Eva." Galinda sighed. She was stroking Elphaba's hand with her thumb. Elphaba was looking around the kitchen, it was large, light and modern, much unlike their cramped, dark and old fashioned kitchen at home. She found herself wondering whether her absence would even be noticed at home.

"Yes, Eva is sweet, bless her." She smiled.

"Well, we are going to sit in the lounge for a while." Larena decided. Hugh nodded in agreement.

"We might go up to my room." Galinda decided. Elphaba approved of the idea and let herself be led upstairs by the blonde.

"Goodnight!" Larena and Hugh called after them, Larena smiling slightly.

"They are." Larena hissed to her husband, playfully, referring to her bet that the girls were together.

"They so are _not._" He hissed back, chuckling. _  
><em>

"Oh Hugh, don't you see it in their eyes? That sparkle?" She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. After a good while of arguing, they'd decided to settle it the only way they knew: childishly. With a bet. Hugh jokingly scooped up his wife, who gave a slight squeal, and walked her through to the lounge where he dumped her on the sofa. He then sat beside her and brought her lips to his. It had been twenty years since they'd married and the sweet thrill of a kiss never died. Larena couldn't cease to wonder how he didn't understand that it was the same for their daughter.

* * *

><p>"But it's only seven!" Galinda whined.<p>

"I'm tired, my sweet. And I really want to snuggle next to you." Elphaba whined back.

"Well, let's get in to pyjamas." The blonde shrugged, realising how heavy her eyelids were. "But you can't look."

"Have you suddenly gone shy?" Laughed the green girl in reply, but she turned her back to her girlfriend after pulling her nightie out from her bag, and stripped off apart from her pants before pulling it on. It wasn't very long, she realised. Just down to her mid thighs. They were stood on opposite sides of the room, Galinda keeping en eye on her girlfriend as she undressed to make sure she didn't look.

"Ok, you can look now." She stated, as soon as she had pulled on her nightie. Elphaba gasped when she saw her, in the sexy grey satin.

"You look amazing." She purred in the blondes ear, not used to seeing her in much other than pink or white. Galinda flicked the light switch beside the door so the lights went out, and directed Elphaba towards the bed, pulling her into it. They both settled in the middle, Elphaba on the left side and Galinda on the right, Galinda holding her girlfriend protectively. They chattered for a while about anything and everything, even telling jokes at one point. By the time Elphaba fell asleep, they'd been laid there for two hours. Galinda continued to stroke her inky hair until she too fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>A high pitched scream sliced through the silence of the house. Elphaba began to flail, her fists hitting out. She was shouting incoherently, her breath fast and shallow, tears streaming down her cheeks.<p>

Galinda, who had become experienced in how to deal with these nightmares, trapped her arms in a single hand and brought the girl into her arms.

"It's ok, Elphie, it's ok. It's me." She said, softly. She was now slightly across her lap. Elphaba's head rested on her chest, as her shouts subsided. She was still sobbing, every muscle in her body trembling. Her breaths were uneven, fast and loud. Larena suddenly burst through the door.

"Is everything ok?!" She exclaimed, walking over to the chair beside the bed and sitting in it. She'd heard the scream and panicked, and bolted up the stairs immediately. The rush of adrenaline had worn off as soon as she knew the girls were ok, so the sudden wave of tiredness hit her.

"Elphie had a nightmare." Galinda told her, gently rocking her backwards and forwards. She was still crying, but her breathing was slowing a little. Larena noted how her daughter held the girl so tenderly, stroking her hair. Almost as if a mother to her child, tending to her with overwhelming love.

Within a few moments, Elphaba was awake. Her cheeks were wet and cold, her throat hurt and she was still shaking.

"I'm sorry I woke both of you up." She apologised, looking at Larena who sat in the chair in a fluffy dressing gown.

"It's not your fault, Elphaba. What are your nightmares about?" Asked Larena, caringly.

"Sometimes they're about the day my mother died. Unfortunately, I remember it better than people think is possible. And sometimes it's people- like doctors- grabbing me. I don't know why or where these memories are from." She told Larena. Galinda wrapped her arms firmly around Elphaba and embraced her softly, kissing her on the cheek, before wiping them dry tenderly with her thumb from the remaining tears. Larena knew definitely that they were together.

"You two, we need to talk." She stated. Elphaba looked worried.

"What about, Momsy?" Galinda questioned, although she had a good idea of why.

"You two... you're more than just friends, aren't you?" She asked. Galinda took a deep breath.

"Yes, Momsy. Elphaba is my girlfriend." She replied. Larena was slightly surprised at being told so outright, but not surprised at the actual fact.

"You love her?"

"Ever so much." Galinda confirmed.

"And you love my daughter, Elphaba?"

"More than anything else in the world. I hope you're not angry." Elphaba responded. Larena shook her head.

"Why would I be angry?! Quite the opposite, actually. I'm very happy." She smiled.

"You see, one of the things I've always feared is that someone would try to take advantage of Galinda, for her status, and she'd be unhappy. I think that remains a mother's biggest fear; their child being unhappy. And to see you two, together and quite clearly happy, it makes me feel relieved." Larena explained.

"And you're not upset that I won't marry a man?" Galinda asked. She was expecting at least a slight upset.

"The fact that you are both girls doesn't bother me. It doesn't make a slight bit of difference." She assured them. Elphaba and Galinda smiled, and gave each other a quick kiss. Larena felt a warmth spreading through her to see them so at ease. They talked amongst each other for about half an hour until Larena found she could barely keep her eyes open. She decided to go back to her room, but as she reached the door, she turned back to the couple.

"In the morning, l shall tell Popsicle that you want to talk to him, so that you can tell him."

The pair agreed, knowing that it was best if they came totally clean about their relationship. At least then, they laughed, they could kiss whenever they wanted.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the household was awake at 8, when the boys saw fit to start playing tag by hitting eachother with tennis rackets they'd found in the back room. It was all fun and games until Ervic ended up with a bruise on the cheek.<p>

Elphaba and Galinda decided to go downstairs as soon as they awoke, partly because of their desire for a hot chocolate, and partly because of nerves. Galinda leant Elphaba one of her dressing gowns to wear over her nightie so that she wasn't so cold and exposed. They both then traipsed downstairs, hands linked.

They found Larena in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at the girls, having previously been frowning.

"Morning momsy." Galinda grinned, running over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Mrs Upland." Elphaba greeted, returning her smile. "I'm sorry I woke you in the night. You haven't much luck with visitors this year, have you?"

Larena laughed.

"You aren't so bad, my dear. It seems as though I'm going to have to put up with you, anyhow! It's these children that annoy me. No manners, no manners at all. At least you couldn't help your nightmare! They don't have to go beating eachother with tennis rackets!" She exclaimed. They all chuckled, then Galinda skipped over to the kettle to put it on to boil.

"Yes, they are extremely rowdy." Agreed Elphaba. Galinda spooned the chocolate powder into the cups and added the now boiled water to it, and stirred them up while Elphaba and Larena chatted.

"Here you go, Elphie." Galinda smiled, placing the cup on the table, on top of a coaster.

"Thank you, my sweet." She replied, sitting down at the table next to where Galinda set her drink, and sat.

"After you've finished your drinks, you ought to go and speak to Popsicle, Both of you. He's in the study, hiding again." She sighed. Galinda and Elphaba nodded. She also noted how Galinda had fixed their drinks. It seemed a small thing, but it wasn't something that Galinda would usually do. It was one of the many subtle changes she'd seen in her daughter.

"I've told him to expect you, but I haven't told him why."

"Well I feel as if I should get dressed and sort my hair first. I probably look a mess." Laughed Elphaba.

"We'll all have to get used to it!" Chucked Larena in reply. "But yes. Getting dressed first might be a good idea."

Galinda and Elphaba finished their hot chocolates and returned to Galinda's room. Elphaba picked out her dark purple dress, and Galinda chose to wear a pair of black leggings and a long grey cotton top with silver sparkles sewn into it. It only took a comb of Elphaba's hair to sort it out, the curls were still intact. Galinda combed hers too, and left the room looking stunning as usual. She led Elphaba down to the ground floor, and knocked on the room opposite the front door.

"Yes?" Called her father.

"It's me, popsicle." She replied, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Come in, dearest." He called back, as Galinda opened the door.

"Dear Oz, those children are a pain." She sighed walking in, closing the door behind them. Hugh sat in a chair behind a desk. Behind him was a cabinet, full of paperwork and old looking logs. Other than that, the room was mostly empty. The walls were cream and the floor was brown carpeted. She and Elphaba took a seat at the desk, opposite Hugh. He nodded in reply.

"Momsy- Larena, that is- told me you needed to speak to me. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Popsicle. We just needed to speak to you... about... about us being together." Galinda replied.

"Together?" He asked, knowing what she meant, but he was still surprised.

"Elphaba is my Girlfriend, Daddy." She told him, firmly.

"I am sorry if this upsets you, but I love Galinda dearly, and I would do anything for her to be happy." Elphaba added. Hugh nodded, frowning.

"And you love Elphaba?" He checked, looking at Galinda. She smiled.

"I love Elphie more than I could ever begin to explain, popsicle. She means everything to me."

Hugh nodded again, smiling a little.

"I am surprised- not angry at all, but a little surprised. It might take me a while to get used to, which is my fault, for assuming that you would want to marry a man, Galinda. But, I mean... if you are happy together, who am I to stand in your way?" He concluded. Galinda began to cry, relieved, and ran around to hug her father.

"Can I have a moment to talk to Galinda? I shall want to talk to you in a moment." Requested Hugh. Elphaba nodded and left the room. She went back to the kitchen to find Larena. She was now dressed, sat at the table.

"What has he said?" She asked, immediately. Elphaba smiled.

"He said he's a little surprised, and it might take a while to get used to, but he's not angry." She told her. Larena nodded.

"If he says anything against you, either of you, I'll kill him." She joked. They laughed, and chatted about a few other things, before Galinda came sprinting in like a bat out of hell and jumped on Elphaba's back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Daddy wants to see you." She whispered into her ear, before jumping down.

"Ok, my sweet. Wish me luck."

She made her way back to the study, and knocked. Hugh called for her to enter, so she did.

"Come and sit down, Elphaba. You've made it to the interview stage." He laughed. This caused Elphaba to relax considerably as she sat down.

"Well, as you know, I've chatted to Galinda. It's quite clear she's absolutely smitten with you, which I am happy about. I suppose I just want to chat to you about a few things." He started. Elphaba nodded, clamping her hands together. She was slightly nervous.

"Firstly, I want to make you welcome into the Family. You're Galinda's first serious relationship, apart from with that Fiyero boy, who I dislike greatly as seen as I just found out why Galinda dumped his sorry ass." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Fiyero is not a very nice person. I'm at least glad that he can't get to Galinda now." Elphaba agreed.

"I also want to ask you a question. It's a very cliché sort of daddy question, so I do apologise, but what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked. He was very close to Galinda, being a very daddy's girl sort of child, so Elphaba figured it was only to be expected.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about this. I was wondering... if you would allow me your daughters hand in marriage." She replied. Hugh smiled.

"We've been together for a few months now, and I simply feel as though my life couldn't be complete without Galinda. She has completely turned my life upside down in the best way possible." She added. Hugh nodded.

"Of course. I would be more than happy to have you as a daughter in law. Of course, you should speak to Larena as well," He replied, trying to prevent a tear from welling up.

"But how will your father react?" He continued.

"I don't doubt that my father will disown me for even being with Galinda. I mean, he's been looking for any excuse since my birth, since I am more of a curse than anything. But I simply can't imagine life with out Galinda, or causing her that much upset by leaving her." She told him. He stood out of his chair and walked around to sit next to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, if your father cuts you off, you are to come and live with us. We will care for you and supply you with whatever you need. You're not a curse, you're the best thing that has happened to us as a family. Galinda is happy and has a safe future because of you." He assured her, grasping her hand. She embraced him, tears running down her cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"You're a brilliant person, Elphaba. Don't let anyone in all of Oz bring you down." He replied to her, releasing her as she pulled away.

"Now go and be with Galinda." He laughed, as the girl wiped tears off her cheeks. She repeated her thanks, before leaving the room.

She soon hurtled into the arms of her love, who snuggled her closely. They shared a kiss, a proper kiss, despite the fact that they were in the kitchen and Larena was sat at the table. She watched them, happily. It warmed her heart that they were so close. She began to question them about their 'interviews' as they were jokingly referred to. Both girls were careful not to mention the question they had both asked.

Meanwhile, Hugh sat in his study, smiling slightly.

He wondered who was going to ask the other to marry them first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I've decided I'm going to add some chapters between chapter 4 and 5. They're going to be sort of one shots but it's really because I've fucked up the timing on this and I want about 6 months to be between the beginning and this part so yeah :/ So I'm holding off the 11th chapter. Hopefully this shouldn't take me over a week. Maybe shorter. **


	16. Lurlinemas part 6

**A/N: Very smutty chapter, does have some reason but mainly because I feel like it ^^ please leave a review!**

It had been a few days since Galinda and Elphaba had come out, and by now Margolette and the boys knew too. Not that they cared, nor were their opinions regarded as at all valid.

The girls were lolled on Galinda's bed, sick to death of the boys. It was four days until Lurlinemas, and six until the little pests left. They were bored, but Galinda had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do.

Elphaba was laying on her back, reading, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. The boys were being too noisy downstairs for her to focus. Galinda, who was laying beside her, suddenly took the book from her hands and placed it on the bedside, careful not to lose her page. She leant over and began to kiss Elphaba, lightly at first but then deepening. Elphaba responded, suddenly feeling dominance stir inside her as she decided to shift so that she was on top of the blonde.

Galinda groaned slightly at this change of position, which triggered something in Elphaba's chest and stomach.

"Elphie, I really need you." She whispered, pleadingly. She'd wanted her for the past few days, but the green girl had always declined in fear that her parents would be angry. Now she found herself unable to resist the seductive tone of voice that Galinda used. She wasted no time in removing the nightie that Galinda hadn't bothered to change out of, her breasts instantly exposed to her, due to the face that she never wore a bra at night. The canopy was pulled around the bed, so no-one would see them if they walked in.

Elphaba straddled Galinda's hips, and flattened herself against her girlfriend. Her hands were still entangled in her fair curls as she nibbled her earlobe, something that she'd discovered the blonde responded to well. She then began to kiss just below it, a sensitive spot for her. Galinda whimpered slightly and reached for Elphaba's own nightie, pulling at it. Elphaba helped her to remove it, to fulfil Galinda's desire to feel the green girls skin pressed against her own as the kisses proceeded down her throat, resting at the pulse point. She felt the delicate beat under her lips and also somewhere on her chest, where she was pressed up against Galinda's pounding heart which quickened with every movement. She nipped slightly at her throat, feeling her moans vibrating through her teeth.

Running her fingertips over the blonde's collarbones, she heard Margolette shout something aggressively at one of the children.

"What a way to ruin a sexy moment." Elphaba chuckled as Galinda unwound under the gentle caresses. The constant noise had stressed her more than she'd thought. She kissed gently along her collarbones, glad to offer her a little relaxation. She then decided to massage her gently, along her shoulders and arms. Galinda groaned under her firm hands, her eyes closed, head thrown back and lips slightly parted. Elphaba was suddenly fed up of winding Galinda down. Perhaps some winding her up in a different way was in order.

Suddenly she took one of Galinda's nipples between her teeth, quite gently but enough to make it harden very quickly. She whimpered as Elphaba began to pull and suckle on it, stroking it with her tongue. She rolled the other nipple between her fingers, preparing it for similar treatment. She loved seeing Galinda's pert nipples standing out from her chest as she began to gasp below her. She gave the same treatment to the second nipple before sliding down her body further.

"I want to cover you all over in kisses." She whispered, beginning to drag her lips across her torso, letting her tongue tease the milky flesh occasionally. It drove Galinda crazy, wondering how long her love would drag this out for. There was a part of her that had longed to be touched like this for days, but part of her that wanted to be touched in an even more intimate way. She let a deep groan from her chest vibrate through her body, well aware that it turned Elphaba on.

It felt like finally, when Elphaba pulled her damp pants down her legs. Galinda opened her legs wider, and Elphaba had no intention to deny her love to the blonde. She let her tongue dip in to her wet centre, tasting her sweetness like she'd craved to for the last few days. She teased her inner lips with the tip of her tongue, causing her to shout out for the first time. Galinda began to buck her hips, attempting to get Elphaba to enter her.

"Elphie, I want you inside me." She whimpered, in a sexy and desperate tone that Elphaba couldn't ignore. She began teasing the inner folds with her fingers instead, before slipping them inside the blonde. Galinda quivered with pleasure as the green girls long fingers moved slowly inside her, curling slightly. She decided that she wouldn't draw the sex out too much, in fear of making Galinda panic like last time.

"Faster, Elphie." She moaned deeply, to which her lover could only comply. She began to thrust harder and faster as droplets of sweat formed on the blondes forehead, her face contorted with pleasure.

"ELPHIE!" She shouted, her voice beginning to rise. It worried Elphaba that her parents might hear, but then again both of them had agreed that Elphaba could marry Galinda (not that Galinda knew about that, of course) so surely they couldn't have been expecting much different.

"It's ok, My sweet. Don't fight it." She assured her, which was all it really took for Galinda to climax with a loud scream of her name.

* * *

><p>Larena curled up on the sofa, stony faced. She had just taken more painkillers for the headache she had that wouldn't shift, no doubt caused by the trio of brats that stomped about upstairs. Evanora had just left the house and gone down to the fairy garden in despair of her brothers, and her ignorant mother. Larena really felt sorry for the poor thing, she was so well mannered and caring, she was half tempted to keep her there with her. It wasn't right that she should have to care for her brothers, one being two years older than her.<p>

Suddenly she heard Galinda shout from upstairs. It wasn't a genuine shout, it was the kind of shout she only recognised from one other place. She chuckled, suddenly aware of what her daughter was probably doing upstairs. She couldn't say she blamed her, any kind of escape from the annoyances these children caused would be nice, she'd most certainly take it.

Suddenly Hugh walked in, looking perplexed.

"Did you just hear Galinda?" He asked. Larena nodded.

"Are they-"

"Most probably, dear." She cut him off, well aware of what he was going to say.

"And we're not going to-" He started, being cut off by his wife again.

"No, we are not going to tell them off. Hugh, they are eighteen, nearly nineteen. They have both asked us if they can marry one another totally separately. If that's not what you expect, I don't know what is."

"Well for starters them to at least be a bit quieter." He suggested, jokingly.

"Hey at least we know they trust eachother." Larena joked back. They began to laugh, but were stopped abruptly by two children at the door.

"Auntie Larena? Galinda just shouted at Elphaba. She sounds angry, I think they've had a fight. I am a detective police man and I have already arrested my brothers." Said one of them. It was Ervic, who got a punch in the arm from the sibling that accompanied him, Nikko.

"You didn't arrest me!" He shouted, running away. Larena sighed, tiredly.

"No, Ervic, they're probably messing around. Play fighting or something." Hugh assured the youngest of the children. Larena snorted slightly.

"Wrestling." She stated, sending her and Hugh into fits of laughter. If there was a couple more immature than them, they'd be shocked.

"I see no laughing matter in this household." Snapped Margolette, suddenly striding into the room.

"Are you not aware of what your precious daughter is up to?!" She exclaimed, ushering the young boy out of the door and closing it behind him. Larena glared at her.

"Yes, I am." She stated, harshly.

"And you have no problem with that green thing fucking the living daylights out of your child!?" She sneered, and in that moment Hugh had never wanted to punch her in the face more.

"'That green thing' is called Elphaba, soon to be our daughter in law. If you can't treat her with respect, you don't deserve ours. And no, we don't have a problem with her 'fucking the living daylights out of our child' as you so eloquently put it. Why should we?!" He snapped.

"Well they are being much too loud! It makes me uncomfortable!" She whined.

"Do you know what makes me uncomfortable? This headache I have caused by your children running a riot!" Larena shouted.

"Maybe you should fix your own children's behaviours before you concern yourself with ours!" Hugh added.

"Well I would most certainly not let my child behave in that way!" Protested Margolette.

"Please, you can't even handle your ten year old son." Larena hissed. At that, Margolette stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hugh and Larena met each others gazes and burst out laughing again.

"That bitch. At least Galinda's behaviour is appropriate for her age." Hugh growled.

"Well, it's good to see you've warmed up to the idea of them being together... And not minding them being a bit... Noisy." Larena laughed. Hugh chuckled in reply.

"I just remember what it's like getting caught up in that heat of the moment. We were around their age." He said, sitting on the sofa beside his wife.

"I hate the way she immediately blames Elphaba too. Galinda probably started it." He added, frowning.

"Why would she have started it?" Asked Larena, curiously. She had no doubt that she did, but she was just wondering as she snuggled into her husband.

"She's just like you were, with that pout. If she wants something, she's going to get it. And I suppose Elphaba's affection in a rather intimate way is no exception." He laughed. Larena chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I mean, that pout still works on me, after twenty years!" he continued.

"Do you know what I really want right now?" She asked, playfully. Hugh shrugged.

"A back massage." She told him, pouting. He laughed, and pulled up her top.

"Your wish is my command, dearest." He replied, beginning to run his thumbs firmly down her spine.

* * *

><p>Elphaba removed her fingers from Galinda now that her climax had finished, and licked them clean, well aware that the blonde was watching. This action turned her on, but in a different way. She wanted to taste Elphaba on her fingers. She moaned a little, and sat up. Elphaba was knelt between her thighs, so she had to reposition her to kiss her. But she wanted to reposition her more, so that she could have her girlfriend the way she wanted.<p>

She turned slightly, still holding Elphaba with their lips pressed together, and managed to flip the green girl on to her back, her head on the pillows. She then straddled her in a similar way she had done.

"Oh Elphie." She said slowly, in a way that Elphaba had never heard her talk before. It gave her shudders of anticipation. Galinda's eyes ran over the mostly naked girl beneath her, her messy hair fanned across the pillow. She'd be damned if it wasn't the most sexy thing she'd seen.

"just look at you there. So undone, so helpless. Mine for the taking." She grinned, a wicked smile spreading across her face. Suddenly she leaned over to her bed cabinet and pulled something out from deep in the middle drawer. It was silver, Elphaba realised, but she couldn't make out what it was, until one side was fastened around one wrist, looped through a bar in the headrest and fastened around her other wrist. She attempted to move her arms but she couldn't. Galinda smiled triumphantly at her girlfriend, handcuffed helplessly to her bed.

"Where the hell-?" Elphaba started, interrupted by the blonde.

"ShenShen dared me to get them last time she came. It'll be a cold day in hell before I forfeit a dare from her!" She laughed, beginning to run her fingertips lightly over her girlfriends body, watching her begin to quiver but unable to do anything about it. She couldn't even touch the blonde, she was totally at her mercy.

Galinda moved herself to between Elphaba's legs, and slowly pulled her pants off her. They were soaking, her centre was glistening with wetness. It looked like she was getting even sexier, thought Galinda.

"Oh Elphie," she started again, in that tone of voice that made Elphaba melt inside.

"what sort of girlfriend would I be, leaving you in this state?" She asked, although there was no need to respond, it was rhetorical. Elphaba just whined a little, feeling her clitoris throbbing with need. Galinda resisted the urge to just slip two fingers into her and hear her screaming. She wanted to see her Elphaba totally defenceless, totally hers and completely at her mercy, with no element of control at all. She straddled the green girl again, laughing inwardly at Elphaba's state of helplessness. She looked up at her, dark eyes just willing her to have as she wanted with her.

But Galinda knew she hadn't given in completely. Yet.

She lightly ground her hips against Elphaba's, watching as spasms of pleasure rippled through the girl beneath her. It made her breath catch in her throat.

"I never imagined this would happen, Elphaba Thropp, the green girl who needs no love." Galinda smiled, placing her hands firmly on her chest.

"the girl who is so independent, who needs no-one." She continued, in a tone of voice that Elphaba had never heard from her and would never expect. She didn't know where in the name of Oz this naughty, sexy version of her girlfriend had come from but she liked it.

"Look at her now. Totally helpless between my thighs. My Elphie, totally reliant on someone else for the first time ever." She growled, pushing her pelvis into Elphaba again and watching her fidget with pleasure.

"I'm not sure what it is about watching you writhe beneath me with that look in your eyes that turns me on, but it's fucking sexy." She whispered, loud enough for Elphaba to hear. She groaned and wished she could at least grab the blonde into a kiss or touch her, pull her in closer, but her restraints wouldn't allow it. And Galinda knew it, enjoying winding her love up.

"Do you know what I want?" She asked, staring into Elphaba's eyes dangerously.

"Elphaba Thropp, answer me." She commanded. Elphaba was turned on by her dominance.

"What do you want, my sweet?" She managed, her voice shaking. Galinda's eyes glittered with lust.

"I want to push my fingers inside you. I want to hear you scream, I want to feel you give yourself up to me completely." She growled, running her fingers down Elphaba's side. She glistened with sweat, her breath becoming shallower and faster. She was close to where she wanted her. The contact, mixed with the sexy way her girlfriend was talking made her yell out slightly.

"I want to taste you, Feel you shake and tense underneath me." She continued, never breaking eye contact with the green girl. Her hands were fastened above her head, her head propped up by a pillow. The annoying thing was that she had no way to relieve the pressure she felt, it was all up to Galinda. She had to trust her to do what she needed. And she did, she trusted her more than anything. She needed her now, the blonde could well and truly do anything she wanted. She was hers, all hers.

"Galinda." She whined, slightly. Galinda raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"Yes, my Elphie?" She responded, leaning forwards and flattening her body against Elphaba's. The contact where there had been none made her gasp.

"I'm yours." She whispered, shaking. Even in such a simple, short sentence, her voice cracked. Galinda brushed Elphaba's hair back with both hands, her lips resting on her neck.

"Take me." She begged. Galinda laughed a little, continuing to kiss her neck, before deciding that she'd wound her up enough. Deliberately, she slid back down her body. She gently ran her tongue along her inner folds, adoring the taste of her love. Elphaba moaned loudly, lifting her hips in frustration. It was the only form of control she had left, and not for long for as soon as Galinda had finished with tasting her, she firmly used one arm to pin her waist to the bed.

"Galinda!" She groaned, subconsciously. She couldn't move at all, she needed Galinda more than ever. She had never been more thankful than when Galinda slipped two fingers into her. She yelled out in frustration, not being able to relieve the pressure at all. She threw her head back and tried to relax as Galinda moved in an out of her, fast and hard. Waves of love came over her for the blonde, despite the fact that she was teasing her relentlessly. Her legs quivered but something kept her from the release she needed. Galinda knew she was close, so in attempt to make up for the lack of movement Elphaba could make, she slipped another finger inside her.

Elphaba groaned in ecstacy at this addition. It only took another few thrusts to send her over the edge, giving her the release she'd been desperate for. She shouted out louder than she'd have liked, before the blonde began gently bringing her down from her high. It took a few minutes before the green girl was mostly relaxed, her arms still held up, but otherwise she was calm. Her breathing was slower now, as Galinda moved her fingers away from inside Elphaba and tasted her for a minute.

"Galinda, I need to feel you." Elphaba begged, feeling her soft tongue swiping across her folds again. Galinda laughed a little, and finally decided to release the girl from her handcuffs. As soon as she did so, she threw her arms around the blonde and engaged in a long kiss.

"Fuck." She sighed, summing up all of her emotions in the word and the exasperated way she said it. Galinda laughed, pulling her in close.

"I love you, Elphaba." Galinda whispered, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Galinda." Elphaba replied, running her fingertips down the blonde's back. They stayed that way for a few moments, until Galinda sighed.

"We need a shower. No-one likes a stinky witch." She grinned. Elphaba nodded, as they clambered out of the bed and trailed into Galinda's en suite bathroom to wash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, sorry it's me again... I'm mostly here to say thank you for reading. I'm really worried about posting this chapter because I'm afraid that you guys will hate it, my self esteem is really low right now but I can't just have this sat in my doc manager forever. So if you do hate it would you mind... like leaving me a nice message or something telling me that you don't like it rather than getting angry, because I might cry. And if you like it could you leave me a review or something I don't know it's just really daunting having all these people read this and not even knowing what you think of it.**

**I'm just going to have a sleep now. **


	17. Lurlinemas part 7

Later that day, once Galinda and Elphaba were washed and dried and dressed, they resumed their doing nothing flopped across the bed. Would you believe it, the children were still running around. Two of them were arguing, one was trying to break it up, Margolette was hiding, Larena and Hugh were despairing in the lounge, and Evanora had left outside again.

"Elphie, do you wanna play?" Galinda asked. Elphaba frowned.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Well, the best way to beat them is to join them, always fight fire with fire, and all that." Galinda shrugged. Elphaba continued to frown, confusedly.

"Oh come on Elphie, play tag with me." She giggled, jumping off the bed. But rather than simply touching the green girl, instead she tickled her on her sides.

"Hey! When did tickling become part of the game?!"

"When I decided I like tickling you." Smirked Galinda.

"you're it!" She squealed, dashing across the room, throwing the door open and leaving. Elphaba got of the bed, a slow smile spreading across her face. She'd never played before, but she had a feeling spread through her, a kind of warmth. She left the room slowly, trying to listen out for her girlfriend.

She decided to think tactically about this, she had heard Galinda going down the stairs, so she could either be on the first, second or third floors. No doors had been slammed yet so she could either still be running down steps out of earshot, or she could have closed a door quietly. Elphaba crept silently down the steps. Judging by the fact that, from across the landing, the boys were all staring down the staircase, she could hazard a guess that Galinda had torn down those steps. She had no idea what the boys were doing on the third floor, because their rooms were on the second, but she didn't particularly care.

"What are you looking for?" Sneered Knuck, the oldest. He was a nasty piece of work if she'd ever seen one. Constantly violent and hateful.

"My girlfriend." She growled back, meeting his glare, well aware that it was some sort of challenge.

"You're gay." He spat. Elphaba laughed, she'd been called many horrible things but this was the funniest. She ignored him and made her way through them and down the stairs. She was now on the second floor. All of the rooms on this floor were taken by Glinda's aunt and cousins, so she must have ran all the way down to the ground floor.

Silently, Elphaba crept down the steps. Galinda could either be in the kitchen, the lounge or hiding under the stairs. She wasn't in the entrance bit, because she could see all of it from the stairs. All apart from behind the huge lurlinemas tree. She decided she'd check there.

As quietly as she could, she crept along the floor to the tree and began to circle around it, to find none other than her girlfriend. Galinda screeched and jumped up from her crouched position, dashing a bit further around the tree. Elphaba began to giggle and chase her, both of them screeching and yelling circling around a few times, trying to throw eachother off, until they stood at opposite sides of the tree, each anticipating the next move of the other.

* * *

><p>Hugh and Larena were surprised to hear screaming just outside the lounge, breaking the relative peace. At least the noise had been a floor above previously. They both looked at eachother, frowning, before walking across the room and peering out of the room into the entrance. Galinda and Elphaba were at a standoff at opposite sides of the tree, until Elphaba suddenly darted around the left side of the tree. Glinda screeched and dashed up the stairs, but only made it halfway before Elphaba gained on her and caught her. By now, Hugh and Larena were at the bottom of the steps, watching the girls intently. The weight of Elphaba being thrown at her had caused Glinda to fall, and now the two of them just lay on the stairs, Elphaba tickling Galinda relentlessly. They were giggling before Elphaba planted a kiss on Galinda's forehead. The words 'you're it.' we're just about audible before she released Galinda and dashed up the stairs.<p>

Hugh and Larena watched as their daughter scrambled up the stairs after her love. They chuckled.

"Aren't they just a beautiful couple? They don't look as if they should get along." Smiled Larena. Hugh nodded.

"It just seems as though they've balanced each other out. Galinda seems more attentive and caring, and from what I understand from Galinda's letters, Elphaba is a lot more open and happy." He agreed.

"And they didn't always get along, which I'm glad of. They've seen the worst sides of each other, and they have built themselves up from that level." He added. Larena smiled.

"And just think, no more than a week ago, you were strongly opposed to them being together." She reminded him.

"I'd never thought that Galinda would love her. I couldn't envision it. But now, I don't see how I couldn't. They clearly adore each other." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Soon, dinnertime came. The girls had only shortly since given up their game and had a ten minute rest before food.<p>

Today, they were having soup, seeing as their lunch had been quite heavy. It was tomato soup, and very nice at that. Soft and creamy. Bread rolls were handed out to eat with it. The atmosphere at the table was tense, Margolette ensuring that everyone noticed her cold demeanour towards everyone for how she'd been treated as the guest of the house. She'd be gone in less than a week, thankfully.

"Would you like to take Elphaba shopping tomorrow, Galinda?" Larena asked her daughter, who was politely eating her soup.

"That would be perfect! I need to get presents for everyone yet!" She smiled.

"Are you up for that, Elphie?" She checked.

"I would love to. I have also yet to get presents for everyone." Elphaba agreed, glad that she had a fair amount of money. Especially as seen as what she wanted to get for Galinda wouldn't be cheap.

Throughout the meal, every attempt at conversation was met with a snarky remark from Margolette, usually aimed at either Elphaba, Galinda, or both of them. Everyone soon grew sick of it and stopped talking.

Dinner finished with little more conversation, with Margolette and the children leaving upstairs as soon as the food was finished. Galinda offered to make hot chocolate, and everyone accepted her offer.

"Hey, I'll make the hot chocolate, Galinda. Why don't you go and sit in the lounge?" Hugh offered. Galinda knew that he needed her out the way for whatever reason.

"Sure, thanks Daddy! Are you coming, Elphie?" She asked. Elphaba nodded and took the blonde's hand, being led through to the lounge.

Hugh turned to Larena.

"I can't believe she's being so horrid." He sighed. Larena nodded, but was also frowning.

"Why did you need to get rid of those two to say that?" She asked, to which Hugh laughed.

"I didn't need them gone, I could see that they wanted to be alone. Well- at least they wanted to comfort each other. Elphaba is upset that she isn't approved of by my sister, and Galinda... Well, she's unhappy that Elphaba's unhappy." He explained, quietly. The kettle was just coming to a boil, so Hugh moved to spoon some cocoa powder into the mugs, but he was called by Larena, who was stood at the door watching into the lounge. He joined her, and looked at what she was.

The girls stood close, facing each other. Galinda, just a slight bit smaller than Elphaba, lay her head on her shoulder, and seemed to be whispering to her. Whatever was being said made Elphaba smile softly, as she stroked the blonde's pretty curls. Then she lifted her head so that their noses were just millimetres from touching, and rested her hands instead on Elphaba's shoulders. It was like a scene that could be shown in the most beautiful of romance movies, Larena thought, as Elphaba ran her thumbs along Galinda's cheeks, and they leaned in to a gentle kiss.

Hugh and Larena moved away from the door before they could be spotted, and made the hot chocolates.

"Well, if that's not love, I don't think the world knows the meaning of the word." Larena smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elphaba and Galinda stood in the middle of the lounge, embracing gently.<p>

"Hey, Elphie. Do you remember what happened the last time we had a tickle fight?" Galinda asked her. Elphaba grinned. She couldn't forget. Elphaba didn't have to reply, but rather she just pressed her lips to the blonde's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I aim to do so more frequently though! I know this isn't a great chapter, but there's some silly Gelphie fluff :) Next chapter(s) will be more interesting**!


	18. Lurlinemas part 8

Elphaba awoke early the next morning, but not quite earlier than Galinda, who was already excited about shopping. They'd discussed what they both wanted for lurlinemas the night before, but neither of them planned to get much of what the other wanted.

They trudged downstairs for breakfast, having a conversation with Larena and Hugh at the table. The boys were being lively again, and Margolette had yet to make an appearance.

"We will _not_ be inviting her again, rest assured." Larena sighed. She then turned to Galinda.

"Shops open at 9, so we'll get a carriage ready for half 8? That way you have just over half an hour to get ready." She checked. Galinda agreed with the plans, and took Elphaba upstairs to get dressed. They were ready within 25 minutes, Elphaba looking striking even without her hair curled and wearing a knee length black satin dress, and Galinda looking downright stunning as usual in a long, flowing golden dress. They boarded the carriage just before their expected time.

"I get a lot of attention from people. They always want to talk, as seen as I am of noble bloodlines here." Galinda told Elphaba.

"Just stay close, and we should be fine." She assured her, as the driver climbed on to the front and spurred the horses on.

Within 20 minutes they arrived at the shopping centre. It was large and grand, few of the shops had even opened yet, but people had already spotted the arrival of Galinda and were scrambling towards the coach to see her. She grasped Elphaba's hand tightly and opened the door, stepping out and helping Elphaba down afterwards. She kissed her lightly on the cheek as reassurance, and led her towards the entrance of the centre. People called out to her, and she responded with smiles and waves, but mostly people kept their distance. There were guards in Gilikin purely for protecting the nobles.

Together, the couple went in to many shops. After a few hours, they had gifts for Hugh and Larena, Galinda had some for more distant family that she'd post, and Elphaba had some for Nessa, Nanny and Frex. They even had a few dresses and outfits for themselves. Elphaba found that she still had quite a lot of money left, and was thankful that she'd stayed at Shiz during the holidays and worked for some extra money. She still had one present in particular that she wanted to get Galinda.

"Right, Elphie. I need to go and get your presents now." Galinda stated, after they'd finished a cup of hot chocolate and a cake at a small cafe. She counted up her money and found that she had more than enough for what she wanted to get her love.

"Don't come looking for me. I will meet you here in a while." She smiled. Elphaba nodded.

"I will use this opportunity to buy you presents also. Don't look for me either." She laughed. They parted with a quick kiss, and left to opposite sides of the centre.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was shocked by the amount of sparkly things she saw when she walked in to the jewellers. She was so awkward and misplaced here. Yet, she came here for a purpose and she intended to fulfil it.<p>

She browsed several glass cabinets of delicate rings in the most beautiful styles, until she found one that she thought Galinda would love. It was diamond and emerald, like she'd asked for, arranged with a diamond in the middle, slightly smaller emeralds either side, and tiny diamonds around the ring. It caught the light from every angle, and though it was quite simplistic she knew it would be sparkly enough for the blonde. She wouldn't want anything huge that looked like costume jewellery.

She made her interest known to the woman at the desk, who smiled and came to her assistance. She had Galinda's ring measurement, after they'd gotten drunk one night a few months ago and planned their wedding out for fun. She was quite certain that Galinda didn't remember a thing of that, because she was out of her mind. The ring was picked from the stockroom, put into a delicate velvet box (She chose for it to be pink) and given to her in a blatantly obvious bag. She knew that she'd have to do something about this.

She remembered that there was a shop that sold pretty dresses, and furthermore put them in boxes. She went to it and brought Galinda a gorgeous silver-blue dress that she could tell would set of her eyes. She paid for it, and placed the ring in the box, under the dress. And to throw her off even more, she got a bag from a cosmetics shop, and brought her some soaps and bath stuff from there to fill it. The bag was then taped closed, so no peeping could ensue. She only had to wait three days, thank goodness.

* * *

><p>Galinda hummed lightly as she trailed her eyes down cabinet after cabinet. Sure, these rings were pretty, but none of them were <em>Elphie<em>. A couple of people over the other side of the shop had caught sight of her. She'd known it would be difficult to buy a ring for Elphaba because everything someone in the noble families did was broadcasted to everyone. But yet she couldn't just leave without.

She walked around for a little longer, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss Upland, but shouldn't _he _be the one to choose the ring?" The person asked. It was a woman, around forty years old. She probably meant well, but she'd been aggravated by enough people already.

"Actually, it's a she." She shrugged, not particularly worried. The woman nodded, and smiled, before walking away. Galinda continued to browse, until she found a ring that took her breath away. It was pink sapphire and diamond, with the pink making a heart in the centre, and one clear diamonds either side. There were smaller fragments of each around the main three jewels, yet it was simple enough to suit Elphaba. She managed to buy it without much problem, in a small green box.

She knew she couldn't just give Elphaba the small bag for a present, she'd know what it was straight away. So instead, she decided to get Elphaba some books and wrap them up in a box for her. She'd not wrap the ring up, and rather she'd give it to her herself. She found herself very excited for lurlinemas very quickly.

* * *

><p>After disguising the book bag, Galinda approached the cafe where she found her emerald love waiting for her. They embraced before checking they had everything, ready to go back. Arms swamped with bags, they headed back the the coach and set off back home.<p>

"So, was that a good shopping trip?" Galinda asked Elphaba, aware that she didn't usually like shopping.

"It was ok. The people were annoying, but that can't be helped. Did you get everything you needed?" Elphaba replied, warmly. Galinda chuckled, she'd make a shopper out of her girlfriend yet!

"I did. The people are very irritating, I agree."

"They love you almost as much as I do. I don't want to share my Galinda." Elphaba joked, although what she said was true. Galinda smiled softly.

"I'm all yours, Elphie." She assured her, leaning up against the green girl.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were back, they started wrapping presents, though they took it in turns to go in to the bathroom and wrap each others presents. Hugh and Larena could tell it had been a productive shopping trip.<p>

The girls soon were finished, and decided to lay on Galinda's bed, listening to the gentle pattering of rain on the window. They found it soothing. Galinda held Elphaba protectively, finding that she liked the dominance. Given her small size and innocent behaviour, she wasn't often taken seriously. She loved how Elphaba always took her views and opinions seriously. And Elphaba enjoyed the submission. She'd always had to be strong and brave, she liked letting Galinda take her guard down. Most people would assume it would be the opposite way around.

Elphaba sighed lightly.

"I'm really looking forwards to this lurlinemas, Galinda. I never thought I'd say this." She smiled.

"But I love your family, I love your home, and most importantly I love you. I just feel at home here." She added. Galinda stroked her hair lovingly.

"This is your home, Elphie. Momsy loves you, popsicle loves you, even I love you." She teased.

"You're always welcome here."

Elphaba became a little emotional, tears of happiness tracking down her face at finally feeling, for once in her life, that everything was perfect. And she knew it would get better. Galinda felt pure joy at seeing Elphaba so happy, but also a little surprised at her vulnerability. She embraced her tightly until they were again laying in silence, with just the sound of the raindrops on glass and the warmth of the other around them.

* * *

><p>A little later, the girls took their gifts downstairs and placed them beneath the large tree, which was just beginning to wilt and drop some of its pines.<p>

"Good job it's almost lurlinemas!" Galinda laughed. There were only 3 days to go and she just couldn't wait to give Elphaba her gifts. She knew the green girl was a little emotionally conflicted, being sad at lurlinemas had become an instinct for her, which was difficult to break out of. She always said that she'd rather be unhappy to begin with than have someone make her unhappy, so Galinda resolved that she would make sure Elphaba wouldn't become unhappy. But deep down, no matter how much she hated seeing Elphaba's emotions battle eachother, she knew that she was happier here than she would have been back in munchkinland.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Elphie! Just one hint!" Galinda whined. It was a short while after an uneventful but annoying dinner, and Galinda was trying to get Elphaba to give her hints on what her gifts were.<p>

"No, my sweet. I refuse to give you a hint. Goodness knows you're very intelligent and will work it out very soon what your presents are." Elphaba replied, stubbornly. Galinda huffed in reply and leant against Elphaba. They were both sat on the bed.

"I need a shower, Elphie. Coming?" Galinda requested, knowing full well that Elphaba would never decline a shared shower. They both made way to the bathroom, turning the water to a temperature that would be too hot for Galinda but too cold for Elphaba, which they would end up bickering about.

Galinda's bathroom was pale turquoise, white and silver. It was rather large, with a separate bath and shower. The shower was like a little walk in room on the far side of the bathroom, with glass walls and a door. Stepping into it, they both remembered to appreciate the fact that due to the large shower head and cubicle itself, they wouldn't end up squished together like they did back at Shiz. And then they both realised they were lying to themselves; they always ended up squished together.

They stripped off pretty quickly and bundled their clothes near the door, they could be worried about later. Galinda couldn't help but turn to the naked green girl and running her fingers lightly over her ribs, placing a kiss on her jawline before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the shower.

"How do you even shower in this heat?" Complained Galinda after a few minutes, trying to wash the bubbles from her body wash off her skin as Elphaba hogged the stream of water, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. Galinda was already aware that she was turning bright pink.

"I was born of eternal hellfire. I am spawn of the devil and the overlord of hells flames. I'm used to the heat." Elphaba replied dryly, or as dryly as it was possible to in a shower, and raised her eyebrows sarcastically. Galinda sighed.

"Elphaba Thropp." She said, which was all Elphaba needed to know it was a cross between a statement of desperation and a warning.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at her love and choosing to comprehend the warning but not acknowledge it. She watched as Galinda put some shampoo on her hair and moved towards her.

"Do my hair please." She sighed, as Elphaba gladly began to massage the shampoo into her scalp. It went into a soft foam that made her hair nice and silky. She let herself get lost for a moment with the pleasure of Elphaba's nimble fingertips lost in her blonde curls. When it was done, she tilted her head back into the stream of water and let Elphaba wash it out, only she ended up slightly sidetracked by Galinda's exposed neck, and let herself gently start sucking on her pulse point as the last of the suds from her hair were washed out.

"I still don't understand how you could want to be in this shower. It's too hot." Galinda mumbled, determined not to let Elphaba get the better of her yet. Elphaba stopped kissing her neck and straightened herself to her normal height, a whole 2 inches taller than the 5'2" blonde. She tilted her head as if she was trying to work something out.

"You're hot, and I still want to be in you." The green girl replied, raising her eyebrows cheekily. She dropped her hands from Galinda's hair, one circling around her waist and one around her back. Galinda couldn't help but let a slight whimper escape her; she was not used to such innuendo being used by the green girl and she couldn't help the fact that it made her feel a lot more aroused than she already was.

"Elphie." She moaned, pressing into her love and burying her head into a green shoulder. Elphaba spun around 180 degrees and pushed Galinda quite roughly into the glass screen that had formerly been behind her. She wasted no time in covering the blondes lips with her own. Galinda was being driven crazy by Elphaba's sudden hunger and roughness. The cold glass against her back was pleasurable after the hot water, but not nearly as pleasurable as Elphaba slipping a finger inside her, teasing her.

"Don't you dare tease me, Miss Elphaba." She warned, wishing she had something to grab on to. She closed her eyes tightly, not able to keep them open. Elphaba grinned into the kiss, recognising that she'd not been called that for a long while. Obligingly, she added in other finger and felt Galinda's whole body shuddering with the feeling. For Galinda, the build-up was slow and agonising, and Elphaba was enjoying playing with her love. As her moans grew louder, Elphaba made her movements more deliberate until the blonde climaxed, unusually quietly.

For a moment they remained stood there, Galinda weakly in Elphaba's arms, her breaths still coming in heavy pants. Elphaba reached over and turned the shower off, the blonde still recuperating pressed to her chest.

"Alright there, my sweet?" Elphaba laughed, playing with her wet hair. Galinda nodded.

"I think I need to lay down." She chuckled, managing finally to support her own weight, wrap herself in a towel before the girls headed out of the bathroom to ready themselves for an early night.


End file.
